Horyzont Zdarzeń
by Courtney00
Summary: Nadchodzi wojna. Ministerstwo Magii zostaje przejęte przez Śmierciożerców, którzy zrobią wszystko, aby świat mugolski przestał istnieć. Skutkiem tego jest ustawa, zgodnie z którą wszyscy czarodzieje z rodzin mugolskich zostaną poddani demagizacji. Jedynym odstępstwem od reguły jest ślub z czarodziejem czystej krwi.
1. Prolog

Niewielu ludzi docenia taką cechę charakteru, jaką jest opanowanie. Severus Snape zdecydowanie nie należał do tej większości. Siedział wyprostowany i obojętnym wzrokiem spoglądał w głąb sali, z chłodną kalkulacją taksując kolejne postacie. Wokół panowało drobne zamieszanie, które mistrz eliksirów z satysfakcją wykorzystał na dokonanie obserwacji. Pozostały minuty do pojawienia się Czarnego Pana, więc większość Śmierciożerców zajmowała już swoje miejsca przy długim, ciężkim stole, stojącym w samym środku głównej komnaty posiadłości rodziny Malfoy.

Zamieszanie ustało i wszyscy zamilkli. Nagle błysnęło zielone światło i znikąd na miejscu na szczycie stołu pojawił się Lord Voldemort.

- Moi słudzy. – Teatralnym gestem rozłożył ręce. – Nasze plany wchodzą w życie. Marzenia o wielkim, magicznym imperium, w którym nasza czysta rasa zapanuje nad słabymi mugolami wkrótce się ziszczą. Wypijmy za nasze dni – powiedział Voldemort i wzniósł w górę złoty kielich, a wraz z nim wszyscy Śmierciożercy.

- Za nasze dni i potęgę naszego Pana!

Czarnoksiężnik wstał i powoli ruszył wokół stołu.

- Wiecie, co starożytni Rzymianie robili ze zbyt dużą ilością kobiet w społeczeństwie? – zapytał Voldemort, gładząc długimi palcami drzewiec różdżki.

Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, więc Lord z zadowoleniem kontynuował swój monolog:

- Nie mogli przecież pozwolić na to, żeby słabe, niezdolne do walki i ciężkiej pracy kobiety pozbawiały ich zapasów i środków. – Zrobił krótką przerwę. – Każdy mężczyzna wybierał sobie więc jedną kobietę, a resztę zabijano. Ekonomia, logiczne myślenie i sprawiedliwość. Dzięki temu potrafili przetrwać i dzięki temu my też przetrwamy.

Większość Śmierciożerców nie grzeszyła inteligencją, obserwowała więc Czarnego Pana z dezorientacją. Nieliczni z nich, tak jak Sewerus i Lucjusz, wiedzieli, dokąd zmierzają jego słowa.

- Słabość szlam jest widoczna, jednak potrzebujemy świeżej krwi w naszych szeregach. Postanowiłem więc wziąć przykład ze starożytnych. Każdy czarodziej czystej krwi ma prawo wybrać dla siebie małżonka z takim samym statusem lub mugolskiego pochodzenia. Reszta szlam zostanie … odpowiednio wykorzystana do innych celów. Niech świat zna moją łaskę. – Voldemort zaśmiał się złowieszczo, kiedy odstawiał opróżniony puchar na stół.

**_. . ._**

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru wrzało od nadmiaru emocji. Wszyscy mieszkańcu domu zgromadzili się wokół starego, wysłużonego radia, które Ron znalazł wśród rupieci swojego ojca.

- I co, słychać coś? – zapytał jakiś poruszony chłopiec.

- Zamknij się, przecież widzisz, że próbuję! – odwarknął Ron Weasley, jednocześnie nerwowo wciskając kolejne przyciski na odbiorniku.

- Powinni nas informować, co się dzieje. Traktują nas jak dzieci – westchnął Harry.

- Przestałam ostatnio dostawać Proroka Codziennego. Coś musi być nie tak – powiedziała Hermiona.

- No, wreszcie … - odetchnął Weasley.

Głos z radia przerwał ich pogawędkę.

… _i dlatego właśnie powinniśmy być w stałej gotowości. Śmierciożerców nic nie powstrzyma. Nie ma nadziei. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim wtargną do naszych domów i wyrwą z naszych ramion nasze kobiety i dzieci. Jeśli taka będzie wola Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, odbiorą nam i Ministerstwo Magii, i Hogwart._

Po chwili odezwał się speaker:

_Specjalnie dla naszego studia mówił właśnie Edward Menke, Minister Departamentu Obrony. Na kolejną audycję zapraszamy jutro o tej samej porze. _

Ron westchnął i wyłączył odbiornik. Wokół wzrastało natężenie szeptów i rozmów, ludzie zaczęli rozchodzić się do dormitoriów, by bo chwili zostawić trójkę przyjaciół samych z własnymi myślami.

- Za dużo się nie dowiedzieliśmy, co? Nie wiedziałem nawet, że mamy nowego Ministra – powiedział Ron.

- Nawet jeśli Menke jest nierozgarnięty, to jest chociaż po naszej stronie. Może nie pomoże, ale nie będzie też działał przeciwko Zakonowi – powiedziała Hermiona z przekonaniem.

- Kiedy zacznie się wojna i tak pewnie zostaniemy na lodzie – stwierdził Harry.

- Tak czy owak, nie przydamy się nikomu na nic, jeśli będziemy umierać ze zmęczenia. Jak chcecie to sobie pogadajcie o Menke-srenke, ja tam idę do łóżka. Jutro rano mamy McGonagall, co przebija dziesięciu Voldemortów. Dobranoc. – Weasley ziewnął i ruszył w stronę dormitorium.

- I tak nie możemy teraz nic zrobić – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i także udała się na spoczynek.

Harremu, pozostawionemu samotnie przed dogasającym kominkiem nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć w ich ślady.


	2. Rozdział 1

Nastroje wszystkich zdecydowanie się polepszyły, kiedy zeszli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Okazało się bowiem, że magiczne niebo po raz pierwszy od początku roku rozświetliło się blaskiem porannego słońca. Przez dwa tygodnie uczniowie Hogwartu kryli się w zamku przed chłodem i wilgocią, więc nawet odrobina ciepła potrafiła wywołać u nich ogromny entuzjazm. Nawet McGonagall była bardziej pogodna, siedząc wyprostowana na miejscu dyrektora i wesoło gawędząc z profesor Sprout.

- Co dzisiaj planujesz, Harry? – zapytała niespodziewanie Hermiona.

- Miałem zamiar zanieść kwiaty na grób Dumbledore'a. Nie byłem tam od czasu pogrzebu.

- Chcesz, żebym poszła z Tobą?

- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie. Czemu pytałaś?

- To nic szczególnego, chciałam po prostu skoczyć do biblioteki.

- Sądzę, że powinnaś raczej spędzić ten dzień w łazience prefektów. Obiecuję, że nie będę ci przeszkadzał – Ron puścił oko do Hermiony.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

- Nic nie wiesz?! Pewnie dlatego jesteś taka spokojna …

- Oświeć mnie, Ron.

- Wiktor Krum przyjeżdża do Hogwartu – oświadczył uroczyście Weasley.

- Dlaczego? Biorąc pod uwagę napiętą sytuację nie jest to raczej dobry czas na odwiedziny. Co, kolejny Turniej Trójmagiczny? Kolejna tragedia? – Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- A co, nie cieszysz się, że wreszcie zobaczysz Wikusia? – zaszczebiotał Ron.

- Nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia. Nasze kontakty nie są zbyt zażyłe od jakiegoś czasu – powiedziała Gryfonka, a po chwili zastanowienia dodała jeszcze – W sumie nigdy nie były.

- Cicho! Patrzcie! – zwrócił im uwagę Harry.

Wszyscy uczniowie milczeli i z zaciekawieniem wpatrywali się w przybysza, szybko poruszającego się między stołami. Zarówno jego strój o barwie czerni, jak i widoczne zmęczenie na twarzy, zdradzały trudy długiej podróży. Mimo to Hermiona bez problemu rozpoznała w nim Wiktora Kruma, najlepszego szukającego na świecie. Ostatni raz widzieli się przed trzema laty, na organizowanym przez Hogwart Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Czas zadziałał jednak zdecydowanie na jego korzyść, czyniąc mężczyznę z chłopca. Miał silną, atletyczną posturę, ostre rysy twarzy i kilkudniowy, ciemny zarost. Poruszał się pewnie, lekko kołysząc szerokimi barkami. Wszystkie te cechy bez wątpienia czyniły go obiektem pożądania wszystkich kobiet na sali.

Wiktor skłonił się lekko gronu pedagogicznemu. Wyjątkowo serdecznie powitała go McGonagall, którą z szacunkiem ucałował w dłoń. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Krum powiesił czarny płaszcz na oparciu jednego z krzeseł i stanął za amboną, z której zwykle przemawiał do nich dyrektor:

- Witam wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli Hogwartu! Jak większość z was pamięta, nazywam się Wiktor Krum i jestem szukającym reprezentacji Bułgarii. Oprócz tego, mianowano mnie także ostatnio ekspertem marki Błyskawica i to wydarzenie będzie głównym powodem mojej obecności tutaj. Jestem, żeby wam pomóc. Wiemy, jak wygląda sytuacja i wielu z was może uważać, że to nie najlepszy czas, jednak ja wiem, że to nieprawda. Zostałem zobligowany do rekrutacji młodych talentów, które mogłyby wzmocnić pozycję błyskawicy na rynku. Wbrew pozorom, że to nie czas na karierę, jest to szansa, uwierzcie. Spędzę w Hogwarcie około tygodnia. W tym czasie będę wyłącznie do waszej dyspozycji, znajdziecie mnie w ósmym dormitorium Prefektów. Smacznego – zakończył Krum, wykrzywiając wargi w smutnym uśmiechu.

Po zakończeniu przemówienia Bułgar skierował się w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

- O nie! On tu idzie! – wyszeptał Ron do Hermiony.

Nim się obejrzeli, mężczyzna stanął tuż obok:

- Nie macie nic przeciwko, że się przysiądę? – zapytał.

- Nie, skądże – Hermiona odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem, po czym zrobiła miejsce przybyłemu.

- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Hermiono. Bardzo żałuję, że nie udało ci się mnie odwiedzić od czasu Turnieju. Jak się sprawy mają w Hogwarcie?

- Wiesz, tu właściwie mało się zmienia, ale zawsze za to jest coś do roboty. A Ty nadal w Quidditchu? – odpowiedziała wymijająco.

- Tak, nadal gram. Sami jednak wiecie, że przyszedł teraz ciężki czas, dla mnie także.

- Krum, człowieku, Śmierciożercy niedługo będą mówić nam nawet co mamy włożyć do garnka, a ty pojawiasz się ze swoją złotą propozycją. Sądzisz, że ktoś z nas teraz będzie chciał bawić się piłeczkami? – Ron wysyczał.

Bułgar wyraźnie pobladł, od razu jednak zebrał myśli i twardo spojrzał w oczy Weasleyowi.

- Jesteś ślepcem, jeśli sądzisz, że to tylko wasza wojna. Nie jestem szpiegiem ani wrogiem, przychodzę, żeby pomóc. Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że staniesz sam z Potterem i uratujecie świat, bo to nie jest możliwe, naucz się dostrzegać więcej. Widzę jednak, że nie jestem tu mile widziany, więc zajmę się swoimi sprawami. Hermiono, nie wiem, czy się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczymy, więc proszę cię tylko o jedno. Przeżyj – powiedział Krum, patrząc dziewczynie w oczy, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł.


	3. Rozdział 2

Odgłos kroków odbijał się echem od ścian korytarza. Harry Potter nie mógł zostawić tej sprawy bez wyjaśnienia. W przeciwieństwie do Rona, nie nienawidził Wiktora Kruma, jednak zupełnie nie rozumiał jego postępowania, a być może była to jedyna okazja, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Była akurat pora obiadu, więc mało kto szwendał się po zamku, a Harry nie chciał, żeby ktoś wiedział o jego zamiarach. Niby nie robił nic złego, ale jakoś wewnętrznie czuł, że nie powinien się z tym obnosić. Wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami, na których wyryto złotymi literami napis: „Dormitorium 8". Zapukał nieśmiało, po czym pchnął drzwi, które momentalnie ustąpiły. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, zobaczył Bułgara namiętnie skrobiącego coś na kawałku papieru. Krum dostrzegł jego postać i uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

- Witaj, Harry. Spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz. Usiądź – powiedział i zapraszającym gestem wskazał fotel naprzeciwko swojego.

Gryfon zajął miejsce. Chwilę zajęło mu zebranie się do rozmowy.

- Wiesz, właściwie nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu tu jesteś. Nie odbierz tego źle, potrzebuję po prostu … informacji.

- Domyśliłem się. Mam wrażenie, że ludzie nie do końca mnie rozumieją.

- Teraz nic nie jest takie jak się wydaje, Krum.

- Ty wiesz to najlepiej. W każdym razie, postanowiłem coś zrobić, kiedy jakiś miesiąc temu przyjechałem do Anglii na mecz. Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteśmy na krawędzi wojny. U nas życie toczy się spokojnie. Wiemy, co się dzieje, ale to wszystko wydaje się być nieziemsko odległe. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak od razu spoważniał. – Anglia jest miejscem, gdzie wszystko się zaczyna i wszystko się kończy. Nie wiem, czy to ma jakiś sens, ale postanowiłem po prostu zabrać ze sobą parę osób do Bułgarii, z dala od tego wszystkiego. To niewiele, ale oprócz tego nie ma nic, co mogę zrobić. Znajdę im mieszkanie, pracę już znalazłem. Chciałbym uratować chociaż kogoś, a nie widzę innego sposobu.

Zapadła cisza. Harry spojrzał prosto w przekrwione oczy Kruma.

- Mylisz się – powiedział Potter, sprawiając, że Bułgar spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, pełnym niezrozumienia.

- To bardzo dużo, więcej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić – dokończył Gryfon.

- Ja … doceniam twoje słowa, Harry. Szczerze mówiąc, miałem zamiar zabrać stąd Hermionę, jako jedną z osób. Jest niesamowicie bystra, ale nawet to nie uratuje jej w obliczu nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Jest z rodziny niemagicznej, a oni tego nie tolerują. Kiedy jednak tu dotarłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Kiedy tylko na nią spojrzałem, wiedziałem, że w życiu nie zgodzi się opuścić Hogwartu, ciebie, przyjaciół … - Westchnął. – Nigdy nie spotkałem tak upartej kobiety. – Wyszczerzył się pokrzepiająco.

- Masz rację, dlatego jest dla nas tak bardzo wyjątkowa. Wiktor, porozmawiam z ludźmi i dam ci niedługo znać, kto będzie chciał z tobą wyjechać, tak będzie łatwiej.

- Dziękuję, Harry.

- Nie, to ja dziękuję. Dzięki tobie większość z nich będzie miała jakąkolwiek szansę przeżyć.

…

Po spędzeniu kilku godzin w bibliotece, Hermiona zaczynała coraz bardziej odczuwać dolegliwości związane z bólem kręgosłupa. Jedyny ruch, jaki w tym czasie wykonywała, polegał na przemieszczaniu się od regału do regału, przy jednoczesnym rozmasowywaniu zdrętwiałych mięśni. Nie czuła jednak znużenia ciągłym wodzeniem nosem po starych pergaminach. Zapach książki, widok pożółkłych stronnic, to przyjemne mrowienie pod palcami, kiedy głaskało się opuszkami kolejne linijki wersów wyrytych na gładkiej fakturze. Wszystko to oznaczało tylko jedno – wyjątkową tajemnicę, a Hermiona Granger była wystarczająco wyróżniającą się osobą, aby odkryć niejedną z nich. Właśnie tamten moment zadecydował, że ta Gryfonka, jedynie pozornie podobna do reszty młodych czarodziejów, przewijających się przez Hogwart całymi wiekami, miała poznać wielki sekret Hogwartu.

Hermiona położyła na blacie gruby, oprawiony czerwoną skórą tom, którego tytuł głosił: „Siła zaklęcia – inkantacja doskonała". Musiała zadowolić Flitwicka, żeby uniknąć tego niemiłego ssania w żołądku, które pojawiało się, kiedy tylko nie spełniała narzuconej przez siebie poprzeczki. Otworzyła księgę na rozdziale o Gromorzutach, raz po raz dopisując coś do i tak pełnego już eseju. Po chwili otworzyła jednak usta ze zdziwienia, czytając:

- Gromorzut składa się z Gromu i Rzutu. Grom jest Gromem, a Rzut jest Rzutem. Razem z Gromem i Rzut Rzutem tworzą wymiar Gromorzutu Grom Gromem Rzut Rzutem a Rzut Gromem na Gromie i przed Gromem … Co to do cholery jasnej jest?! – pytała sama siebie. – Może ktoś robi sobie jaja. Ale w sumie pismo wygląda na oryginalne.

Chwilę badała tekst czujnym wzrokiem, jednak nie znalazła niczego podejrzanego w zwyczajnych literach. Nagle doznała oświecenia, kiedy dostrzegła lekko zagięty róg stronnicy, sprawiający wrażenie rozdwajającego się na dwie części. Hermiona ostrożnie podwadziła róg, po czym gwałtownie zerwała stronę, pod którą znajdował się oryginalny tekst. Dziewczyna dziwiła się, że nikt nie odkrył tego wcześniej, w końcu ktoś musi korzystać z biblioteki przy wypracowaniach. Widocznie los chciał, żeby trafiło akurat na nią. Albo też uczniowie byli na tyle naiwni, że nie zauważyli niczego dziwnego w bezsensownym bełkocie, prawdopodobnie stworzonym przez dowcipnego autora.

Gryfonka dokładnie obejrzała uzyskany kawałek papieru. Druga strona była całkowicie zapełniona instrukcjami i szkicami, wszystko opatrzone runami, które na szczęście nie pozostawały dla niej obce. Wiedziała, że czeka ją dużo pracy, ale chęć poznania tajemnicy zwoju była silniejsza, niż zmęczenie, a nawet, niż ambicja oddania najlepszej pracy na Zaklęcia.

Wybiła północ, kiedy skończyła przekład. Wyglądało na to, że był to plan dotarcia do tajnego pomieszczenia, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. W Hogwarcie, rzecz jasna. Jednakże, Hermiona była pewna, że niczego takiego nie ma na mapie Huncwotów, czy nie była to więc pułapka? Stwierdziła, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli tylko zajrzy.

…

Czuła się dość niepewnie, po omacku błądząc w zamku, lecz użycie zaklęcia zdecydowanie zwiększyłoby szanse na bycie złapaną przez nauczyciela, jak nie przesądziło o tym. Musiała dotrzeć na trzecie piętro, jednak magiczne schody były zbyt głośne i mogłyby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, postanowiła więc skorzystać z przejść między portretami. Ten sposób znacznie usprawniał poruszanie po Hogwarcie, problemem było tylko to, że zwykle postacie na obrazach wymagały znajomości udziwnionych haseł, po których wypowiedzeniu otwierały dopiero przejścia. Na szczęście, dzięki wnikliwości ojca Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół, Hermiona mogła poruszać się absolutnie tak, jak tylko tego chciała.

Nagle Gryfonka usłyszała odgłosy kroków. Czyżby któryś z nauczycieli patrolował korytarze? W pobliżu nie było nawet żadnej kolumny, za którą mogłaby się wcisnąć, w nadziei, że trafi na jakiegoś ślepca. Stanęła więc na środku korytarza, czując, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. A ten ktoś był coraz bliżej. Hermiona mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce, kiedy postać wyłoniła się zza ściany.

- Kto tu jest? – zapytał męski głos.

- Malfoy?

- Granger?

- Wiesz, że nie powinno cię tu być o tej porze. Zmywaj się, albo zaraz pójdę do Snape'a – zagroził Ślizgon.

- Zauważ, że ciebie też nie. – Uśmiechnęła się i uniosła jedną brew w sarkastycznym geście.

- No dobra. Ja nie powiem, jeśli ty też nie. Ale tylko tym razem, nie licz, że jak następnym razem cię tu spotkam, to ci podaruję.

- Stoi. Powodzenia Malfoy – powiedziała, po czym szybko go wyminęła, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze.

Dracon był lekko zdziwiony, że tak zgrabnie poszło mu z Granger. Widocznie w chwilach kryzysu nawet najwięksi wrogowie potrafią się tolerować.

Wreszcie dziewczyna dotarła do portretu Vertegusa Krótkonogiego, który, na szczęście jeszcze nie spał, bez słowa wpuszczając ją do tunelu za portretem. Na trzecim piętrze było bardzo cicho, nie napotkała już żadnych przeszkód w dotarciu do miejsca wskazywanego przez runy. Wreszcie była na miejscu. Na końcu korytarza stała kolumna, na której dumnie siedział wyjątkowo paskudny, kamienny kocur. Hermiona podeszła do niego i wcisnęła mu palce w oczy, dokładnie według instrukcji. Figura był tak odrażająca, że dziewczyna wcale nie dziwiła się, że autor treści miał ochotę na wydłubanie kocurowi oczu. W pierwszej chwili Gryfonka nie zauważyła niczego dziwnego, dopiero po dokładnej obserwacji dostrzegła, że za rzeźbą znajdują się schody, ukryte przy pomocy zaklęcia maskującego.

- Ciekawe, jak to jest zrobione … - wyszeptała, spoglądając ponownie w kocie oczodoły.

Podeszła bliżej do dziury w posadzce. Z głębi tunelu czuć było wilgocią. Nic dziwnego, na pewno nie był używany od setek lat, nawet Fred i George go nie odnaleźli. Hermiona zdecydowała, że wróci tam w ciągu dnia, kiedy będzie cokolwiek widać. A może weźmie ze sobą Harry'ego albo może nawet Rona?


	4. Rozdział 3

Kiedy rano Hermiona odsłoniła zasłony przy swoim łóżku, w dormitorium została już tylko z Lavender, która także już nie spała, zamiast tego ulokowała się w stercie poduszek, zagłębiając się w lekturze. Był to wyjątkowo rzadki widok, Hermiona poczuła się więc zainteresowana sytuacją. Na wściekle różowej okładce książki widniała para czarodziejów w tiarach, oddających się namiętnym pocałunkom w otoczeniu przyrody.

- Co to jest? Daniel Steel? – zapytała brunetka.

- Nie, no co ty! To Priscilla Debel, poważna literatura, się znasz, to wiesz. Nowy tom przy każdym wydaniu Modnego Kufra. Jak chcesz to pierwszą część pożyczyłam Ronowi, ja czytam już drugą.

- Może pożyczę od was na wakacje, teraz te egzaminy, tyle nauki … Sama wiesz.

- Wiesz, Hermiona, czasem jest mi przykro z twojego powodu. Cały czas się uczysz, nie potrafisz pozwolić sobie na odrobinę przyjemności w życiu. Powinnaś zacząć obcować ze sztuką, to pomaga na duszę.

- Pewnie masz rację, Lavender. Nie czytam Modnego Kufra, więc sztuka pewnie nie jest moją mocną stroną.

- A powinnaś. Jak będziesz jeździła z Krumem na mecze i takie tam, to musisz dobrze wyglądać, co nie? Tyle willi tam będzie, trzeba bronić co swoje, weź się za siebie, Hermiono.

- Czemu mówisz akurat o Krumie? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- No jak cię zaprosił na bal w czwartej klasie no to cię chyba kocha, nie?

- Nie jestem całkowicie przekonana co do słuszności tego stwierdzenia, Lav – odpowiedziała, po czym westchnęła i przewróciła oczami w geście rozpaczy.

Doprowadzenie do stanu używalności nie zajęło jej wiele czasu, parę chwil później pojawiła się więc w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Ron nawet jej nie zauważył, najwyraźniej trafiła właśnie na punkt kulminacyjny jego szachowej rozgrywki z Seamusem. Przy oknie siedział natomiast Harry, zatopiony we własnych myślach i bezlitośnie skubiący i tak już wyskubane obicie wysłużonego fotela. Był to dzień wypadu do Hogsmeade, więc niewielu Gryfonów pozostało w wieży, mając świadomość, że każdy dzień może być ostatnim dniem wolności. Słońce nie oślepiało swoim blaskiem, jednak pogoda była na tyle znośna, że spokojnie można było wyjść na zewnątrz, bez opatulania się szalikami na bałwanka.

Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego i wyrwała go z transu, potrząsając delikatnie za ramię.

- O, hej, dobrze cię widzieć. Jak widzisz, Ron bawi się całkiem nieźle, ja trochę gorzej. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie chce mi się nic robić, więc w sumie tak siedzę i nie mam pojęcia gdzie ręce podziać. Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytał.

- Chcę, żebyś gdzieś ze mną poszedł, odkryłam coś ciekawego. Musisz to zobaczyć – odpowiedziała mu z iskrami w oczach.

- Dobra. Teraz, później?

- Teraz. Weź pelerynę, będą mniejsze szanse, że ktoś nas zauważy – stwierdziła przezornie.

- Co ty knujesz, mała intrygantko? – Harry spojrzał na Hermionę niepewnie, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiechu.

- Przekonasz się i nie powinieneś żałować. Weź niewidkę, poczekam tu.

Kiedy Harry wrócił z dormitorium, od razu udali się na trzecie piętro. Kiedy upewnili się, że są sami na korytarzu, narzucili na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Mieścili się pod nią co prawda nieco gorzej, niż kiedy mieli po jedenaście lat i wzrostem sięgali dorosłemu człowiekowi do pasa, lecz nadal jej czasem wspólnie używali.

Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył, jak Hermiona wciska palce w oczy kamiennego kota. Po chwili zorientował się jednak, że odblokowało to wejście tuż za figurą.

- Sądzisz, że to bezpieczne? – zapytał.

- Wątpię. To co, wchodzimy?

- Jasne. Niestety zignoruję zasady dobrego wychowania i pójdę pierwszy – powiedział, po czym ostrożnie przekroczył magiczną barierę widzialności i zanurzył się w ciemnej otchłani nieznanego.

Schodzili kamiennymi schodami, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. Pierwszą część trasy pokonali dużo szybciej, ponieważ korytarz był suchy, a od zamkowych różnił się tylko tym, że był dużo węższy. Im niżej schodzili, tym było wilgotniej, na ścianach rósł mech i nieznane porosty, w niektórych miejscach cuchnęło zgnilizną obumierających porośli. Dodatkowo wędrówkę utrudniał fakt, że stopy ślizgały się na mokrych kamieniach. Do ścian przymocowane były co prawda poręcze, jednak były całkowicie oplecione przez nieznane Gryfonom rośliny. Jedyną pociechę stanowił fakt, że nie widzieli ani jednego pająka, które panoszyły się przede wszystkim w miejscach suchych.

Nagle Harry zatrzymał się, chwytając Hermionę za ramię.

- Poczekaj, wziąłem Mapę Huncwotów. Sprawdźmy, gdzie w ogóle jesteśmy. Idziemy już dobry kwadrans, a ten tunel może prowadzić gdziekolwiek.

- Jasne. Zaczynam się trochę bać, mam złe przeczucie. Dobrze, że nie poszłam sama, a miałam taki pomysł wczoraj wieczorem. Jeśli na końcu siedzi drugi bazyliszek, to mam nadzieję, że połknie Snape'a i Trelawney, kiedy wyruszą nas szukać.

- Zrobiłbym ci coś złego, gdybyś mi o tym nie powiedziała. – Puścił jej oczko. – Ale śmierć z możliwością zabrania ze sobą Snape'a wydaje się dobrą śmiercią – powiedział, po czym wcisnął nos w mapę. – Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy pod błoniami, gdzieś pomiędzy bramą do Hogwartu, a wejściem do Zakazanego Lasu. Mam wrażenie, że jest to kolejne tajne wyjście z zamku, tyle, że zapomniane od setek lat.

- Możliwe. Czasem mam wrażenie, że Hogwart jest żywym stworzeniem, że zmienia się, obserwuje nas i ciągle zaskakuje, starając się udowodnić, że nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie go poznać – westchnęła dziewczyna i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.

- Może powinnaś stworzyć kolejny tom „Hogwartu przez wieki". Zgarnęłabyś miliony galeonów.

- Biorąc uwagę popularność tej pozycji wśród uczniów … na pewno. – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

W pewnym momencie korytarz zaczął jakby piąć się w górę, co Gryfoni uznali za dobry znak. W kilku miejscach zauważyli też prześwity pomiędzy luźnymi kamieniami w suficie. Wreszcie, ku ich uldze, stanęli przed taką samą figurą obrzydliwego kota, jaką zastali wcześniej w zamku, postąpili więc identycznie, wciskając jej palce w oczy. Nad nimi otworzyło się przejście, do którego wspięli się ostrożnie, wiedzieli z doświadczenia bowiem, że nie wszystko, co znajdowało się na terenie Hogwartu, nie miało zamiaru ich zabić. Kiedy jednak wynurzyli się z dziury, byli ogromnie zaskoczeni.

Znajdowali się właśnie w miejscu, które odwiedzali nie więcej niż kilka razy w roku. Był to przystanek, skąd odjeżdżał Hogwart Express, pociąg przywożący wszystkich uczniów z letnich wakacji i ferii świątecznych. Tuż obok znajdowała się przystań, gdzie przycumowano szereg łódek, każdego roku przeprawiających do zamku pierwszorocznych. Słychać było wyraźnie jak obijają się o siebie i jak trzeszczą łańcuchy, dzięki którym nie odpływały. Woda wydawała się na tyle czysta, że gdyby nie fatalna pogoda, to Harry i Hermiona z pewnością poczuliby niepowstrzymaną chęć wykąpania się w niej. Ogromna fosa otaczała zamek od strony zbocza, zdawało się więc, że większość tunelu znajdowała się pod nią. Od przystanku prowadziła także druga droga, okrążająca fosę, prowadząca do Bram Hogwartu. Mimo dość dużej odległości, widzieli ją bardzo dobrze.

Nagle Harry narzucił na Hermionę pelerynę-niewidkę.

- Co robisz? – zapytała.

- Patrz, widzisz? Krum wyjeżdża. Wzrok ma raczej dobry, a lepiej żeby nie był zbyt ciekawy, skąd się tu wzięliśmy. – Harry wskazał dziewczynie postać wyprowadzaną przez Filcha poza bramę zamku.

- Nie jest sam. Widać ktoś postanowił z nim wyjechać – powiedziała Hermiona, naliczając łącznie siedem osób, które spokojnie podążały za Bułgarem. Za nimi natomiast lewitowały najwyraźniej należące do nich kufry.

- Na pewno wie, co robi – zapewnił ją Potter.

Po chwili czarodzieje się deportowali, zostawiając ich samych, mogli więc zdjąć pelerynę. Usiedli w jednej z łódek, spoglądając w poszarzałe niebo i rozkoszując się chwilą wolną od nauki i zmartwień.

- Hermiono, wiesz, że będziemy musieli powiedzieć o tym przejściu McGonagall?

- Yhym, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie musisz mówić, wiem, że to niebezpieczne, że Śmierciożercy, że wszystko, po prostu nie chcę jeszcze przerywać tej chwili. To pierwszy moment, odkąd Voldemort powrócił, a ja czuję się naprawdę dobrze.

- Wiem, mam to samo. Po prostu mówię. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy wieczorem pojawili się wreszcie w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, od razu zaatakował ich Ron:

- Gdzie wy byliście przez tyle czasu?! Chyba nawet Jęczącą Martę pytałem, czy was nie widziała. Wynudziłem się jak druzgotek w wannie.

- Opowiemy ci wszystko, jak będzie trochę mniej ludzi. Może u was w dormitorium? – wyszeptała Hermiona.

- Spoko, ale McGonagall wzywała cię najpierw do siebie. Powiedziała, żebyś przyszła do niej jak tylko się pojawi. Niestety nie powiedziała mi jakie jest hasło, więc nie mam pojęcia, jak się tam dostaniesz. – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem prefektem naczelnym, znam hasło. Harry, opowiedz mu, jak było, lecę dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi – powiedziała, po czym szybkim krokiem pomaszerowała w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki.


	5. Rozdział 4

Hermionie kilka razy nadarzyła się okazja, żeby zobaczyć gabinet dyrektora podczas urzędowania Albusa Dumbledore'a. Okoliczności nie zawsze były sprzyjające, jednak mimo to za każdym razem Gryfonka była pod wrażeniem wystroju i magii tego miejsca. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo gabinet zmienił się od czasu objęcia stanowiska przez Minerwę McGonagall i wręcz nie mogła opanować ciekawości, kierując się w stronę gargulca, od wieków strzeżącego wejścia przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Doszła także do wniosku, że McGonagall nigdy nie będzie tak kreatywna w tworzeniu niezwykłych haseł jak jej poprzednik. Tym razem więc, kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się przed monumentalną figurą, zamiast nazwy słodyczy, powiedziała:

- Siła rozumu.

Gargulec natychmiast zareagował i umożliwił jej pokonanie kręconych schodów. Stanęła więc przed drzwiami, na których wyryto subtelnymi złotymi literami imię i nazwisko dyrektorki. Zapukała, po czym weszła do środka.

Gabinet wydawał się zdecydowanie większy i bardziej przestronny, kiedy usunięto z niego nadmiar przeróżnych fikuśnych, magicznych sprzętów. Zamiast tego pod oknami i wszędzie na podłodze piętrzyły się poukładanie w równe kolumny stosy magicznych ksiąg, których Hermiona nigdy w życiu nie widziała, poczuła więc podniecenie, kiedy przyglądała się oprawionym w skóry woluminom. Zrezygnowała z początkowego zamiaru, aby otworzyć jedną z nich i chociaż zajrzeć do środka, kiedy spostrzegła karcący wzrok Dumbledore'a, który łypał na nią z jednego z portretów byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Po chwili oczekiwania wreszcie spostrzegła postać profesor McGonagall, zbliżającej się w jej stronę z uśmiechem na ustach. Miała na sobie szmaragdową czatę, jednak pozbawiona była swojego tradycyjnego okrycia głowy, jakim była nieodłączna czarna tiara. Dyrektorka zajęła miejsce za dębowym biurkiem i wskazała jej miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

- Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor.

- Przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy, Hermiono, pan Draco Malfoy pojawił się u mnie dzisiaj z rana, informując mnie o twojej ostatniej nocnej wyprawie po zamku. Naturalnie zobowiązałam się do ukarania cię w odpowiedni sposób. Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej martwi mnie jednak co on tam robił, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach z końca zeszłego roku, kiedy do Hogwartu wdarli się Śmierciożercy. Mam na oku młodego Malfoya, jednak nie potrafię pilnować go przez cały czas. Przyjdź do mnie Hermiono, jeśli dowiesz się czegoś więcej – powiedziała, spoglądając na nią zatroskana.

- Oczywiście, jaka jest więc moja kara? – zapytała wprost Hermiona, wzdychając.

- Nie bądź śmieszna, Hermiono. – McGonagall zaśmiała się i machnęła ręką. – Nie dałam szlabanu Draco, więc czemu miałabym karać ciebie? – zapytała, spoglądając na nią z sympatią. – Miałam zamiar właściwie zapytać, czy nie chciałabyś porozmawiać ze mną o swoim nowym odkryciu – powiedziała, opierają się o blat biurka.

Gryfonka szerzej otworzyła oczy, wyrażając swoje zdziwienie.

- Na swoje usprawiedliwienie chcę powiedzieć, że mieliśmy zamiar to zgłosić z Harry'm. Skąd właściwie pani o tym wie?

- Przyznaję, że od momentu objęcia stanowiska dyrektora, wykorzystuję środki, które Albus stosował, żeby mieć w zamku więcej źródeł informacji, niż tylko jedna para oczu i uszu. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, jak to możliwe, że nikt nie odkrył tego przejścia wcześniej? – zapytała Hermiona, z naciskiem wypowiadając słowo „nikt".

- Jesteś roztropną czarownicą i na pewno w ciągu lat, które tu spędziłaś, zorientowałaś się, że w Hogwarcie nic nie jest logiczne. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie, ponieważ nie wiem, kiedy ten tunel powstał. Być może jest tu od początku, a być może pojawił się całkiem niedawno. – McGonagall oparła podbródek na rękach i spojrzała na Hermionę wyczekująco.

- Czyli jak, ktoś normalnie sobie tutaj teraz siedzi i wykuwa tajne przejścia? – Gryfonka potrząsnęła lekko burzą loków, zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności tego stwierdzenia.

Dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona, a wręcz poczuła się urażona, kiedy starsza czarownica głośno roześmiała się perlistym śmiechem.

- Wiesz Hermiono, Hogwart ma niezliczoną ilość tajemnic, ale jedną największą. – Uniosła palec wskazujący ku górze. - Przez cały czas się zmienia. Lata temu przestałam się zastanawiać, dlaczego. Mądrzejsi ode mnie także starali się znaleźć powód, jednak żadnemu z nich się nie udało. Może było tak od samego początku, a może stało się to za sprawą magii, którą przez setki lat zamek nasiąkał. Na pewno słyszałaś o przejściu za posągiem garbatej wiedźmy, które zawaliło się jakiś czas temu. Sprawdzałam je ostatnio i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu odkryłam, że zniknęło. Całkowicie – podkreśliła dyrektorka, po czym w zamyśleniu przeczesała włosy.

- Pani profesor, nie sądzi pani, że powinniśmy jakoś kontrolować to przejście? Przecież na chwilę obecną jest to najłatwiejsza droga dostania się do zamku niezauważonym. Śmierciożercy mogą wprowadzić w ten sposób do Hogwartu całą armię. – Hermiona nerwowo zamrugała oczami.

- To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, dziecko. Jeśli ten tunel powstał niedawno, być może Hogwart chce nas ochronić i dać nam możliwość ucieczki w obliczu nadciągającego zagrożenia. Wiesz, dlaczego Draco Malfoy wprowadził swoich pobratymców przy pomocy magicznej szafki, skoro teoretycznie dużo prościej byłoby dostać się tutaj przez jeden z podziemnych tuneli? Ponieważ zwyczajnie nie mógł. Hogwart nigdy z własnej woli nie wprowadzi w swoje mury kogoś, kto ma złe intencje. Ukryte przejścia w zamku nie otworzą się dla żadnego Śmierciożercy – odpowiedziała, lekko uderzając dłonią w blat biurka.

- To … niesamowite. – Pokręciła głową, analizując wszystko, co powiedziała McGonagall.

- Magia nigdy nie jest logiczna. Inaczej nie byłaby magią – stwierdziła dyrektorka.

W głowie Hermiony pojawiła się wątpliwość:

- Pani profesor …

- Tak, Hermiono? – Czarownica spojrzała na dziewczynę z troską.

- Gdzie właściwie jest teraz … Snape?

McGonagall wcale nie wydawała się być zaskoczoną pytaniem. Wyjątkowe było tylko to, że po raz pierwszy nie poprawiła Gryfonki, kiedy ta nie użyła formy grzecznościowej w stosunku do nauczyciela. Westchnęła tylko i zacisnęła wargi:

- Bardzo chciałabym to wiedzieć. Wciąż łudzę się, że Albus wiedział co robi, ufając Severusowi, chociaż wiem, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu.

Nagle rozległo się głośne łomotanie do drzwi. Obie kobiety natychmiast obróciły się w ich stronę. Wrota otworzyły się ze złowieszczym skrzypnięciem i do gabinetu weszła profesor Spector. Wyglądała na spiętą, na jej czole widniały pojedyncze krople potu, a spokojne zazwyczaj oczy błędnym wzrokiem wodziły po twarzy dyrektorki. Jej oddech był płytki, zdawało się, że biegła.

- Minerwo, Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge jest w szkole – powiedziała, z trudem łapiąc powietrze w płuca.

- Czego tu chce? Moja szkoła jest ostatnim miejscem, w którym jest mile widziana – McGonagall odpowiedziała jej stanowczo, powoli wstając z fotela.

- Przywrócono ją na stanowisko, Ministerstwo zostało opanowane przez Śmierciożerców. Nie mamy wyjścia, musimy dać jej to, czego chce. Chce, żebyś zebrała wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali.

- Po moim trupie! – czarownica krzyknęła i dla potwierdzenia swoich słów gwałtownie wyrwała różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i uniosła ją ku górze. – Hermiono, zbierz wszystkich Gryfonów w Pokoju Wspólnym. Bądźcie gotowi – powiedziała stanowczo.

Dziewczyna, nie mając innego wyboru, natychmiast zabrała się do wykonania zadania dyrektorki.

Kiedy znalazła się na korytarzu, od razu uderzył ją panujący chaos. Prefekci i nauczyciele przemierzali korytarze, raz po raz wykrzykując:

- Wszyscy uczniowie do Pokojów Wspólnych!

- Gryfoni do wieży!

- Ravenclaw do domu!

Głosy te wyróżniały się na tle odgłosów kroków i gorączkowych, podnieconych rozmów.

Sytuacja została opanowana w stosunkowo krótkim czasie i Hermiona mogła dołączyć do innych Gryfonów. Kiedy weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że wszyscy, niezależnie od wieku i roku, powtarzają zaklęcia bojowe, których nauczyli się w Klubie Pojedynków. Raz po raz ciskali czerwone iskry oszałamiaczy, które przy odrobinie szczęścia rykoszetem odrzucały czarodziejów znajdujących się w pobliżu. Postacie z obrazów wiszących na ścianach z przerażeniem kuliły się w swoich ramach, czasem uciekając do sąsiadów. Hermiona bezskutecznie próbowała zapanować nad członkami swojego domu. Nie pomagały prośby ani czary.

Nagle wszyscy zamilkli, kiedy przez ścianę przeniknął patronus w postaci kota. Magiczne zwierzę wykonało kilka susów w powietrzu, po czym zgrabnie wylądowało na stole, przemawiając do zebranych głosem profesor McGonagall:

- Proszę o jak najszybsze zebranie się w Wielkiej Sali. Ministerstwo Magii pragnie wygłosić oświadczenie. – Głos brzmiał sucho i rzeczowo. Nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

Po chwili patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Gryfoni momentalnie wrócili do swojej codziennej mentalności, ociężale kierując się w stronę dziury za portretem Wielkiej Damy. Oczekiwali nudnego przemówienia w wykonaniu któregoś z przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, którzy co jakiś czas pojawiali się w zamku, przedstawiając drobne zmiany w ustawach lub gorąco zapewniając, że prawo było, jest i zawsze będzie po stronie Hogwartu. Tym razem się mylili, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że całkowicie odmieni się los wielu z nich.

Harry i Ron podeszli do Hermiony, kiedy zrobiło się odrobinę luźniej. Najwyraźniej nie dostrzegli jej wcześniej w tłumie.

- Miazga, co? A już myślałem, że będzie bitka – powiedział Weasley, wyglądający na szczerze zawiedzionego.

- Ciekawe, kto to teraz posprząta … Pewnie jak zwykle biedne skrzaty. – Dziewczyna rzuciła kilka zaklęć, naprawiając połamane nogi od foteli i prostując poprzekrzywiane obrazy.

- Nie bądź już taka wrażliwa, chociaż poczuliśmy przedsmak walki – ekscytował się Ron.

- Nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać, wysłuchajmy jak najszybciej co mają do powiedzenia i spadajmy. Bez sensu tracić czas na bzdury. – Harry poprowadził przyjaciół w stronę wyjścia.

Do Wielkiej Sali weszli jako jedni z ostatnich i zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru. Panowała cisza, wszyscy uczniowie, oprócz Ślizgonów, wpatrywali się z nienawiścią w postać Dolores Umbridge, zajmującej miejsce za amboną dyrektora. Wspomnienie tyranii, jakiej ta kobieta dokonała dwa lata wcześniej, wciąż było bardzo świeże, stanowiła także symbol ingerencji Ministerstwa w sprawy Hogwartu.

- Czy ona nie została czasem zawieszona? – zapytał Harry Hermionę.

- Przywrócili ją – powiedziała dziewczyna, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Rada pedagogiczna także zdawała się nie być zadowolona z wizyty niezapowiedzianego gościa. Profesor McGonagall siedziała sztywno na miejscu dyrektora, z zasznurowanymi wargami wpatrując się w przybyłą czarownicę.

Umbridge omiotła wzrokiem salę, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Splotła ze sobą dłonie, po czym rozpoczęła przemowę:

- Witam moi drodzy, młodzi czarodzieje! Niestety tym razem nie zostanę z wami na dłużej, czego zapewne wszyscy ogromnie żałujemy, ze mną na czele – powiedziała z przekąsem, kładąc rękę na miejscu, w którym powinno znajdować się serce. – Jednak powód mojej obecności tutaj jest równie ważny. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chciałabym wam oznajmić, jest to, że nastąpiła zmiana Ministra Magii. Posadę tą objął … Lucjusz Malfoy! Brawo! – Umbridge zaczęła gorączkowo klaskać, a w raz z nią większość Ślizgonów, z Draconem na czele. Nie bawiło to jednak nikogo więcej.

- Dobrze, wystarczy – powiedziała, uciszając Slytherin skinieniem głowy. – Drugą sprawą jest natomiast szczególna zmiana w Kodeksie Magii. Z inicjatywy nowego Ministra, od tej pory zabrania się zawierania małżeństw czarodziejsko-mugolskich. – Przez salę przetoczyły się nerwowe szepty. - Wszyscy uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia lub półkrwi są zobowiązani, po ukończeniu szkoły, zgłosić się do Ministerstwa na dokonanie demagizacji. Nie martwcie się jednak, będziecie równie zaangażowani w świat magiczny, jak wasi koledzy czystej krwi, posłużycie bowiem do budowania wielkiego, magicznego imperium! – ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała, podnosząc w górę ręce w geście chwały. W rzeczywistości wyglądało to jednak dość groteskowo.

Hermionie odpłynęła krew z twarzy, czuła na sobie wzrok Rona i Harry'ego. Po komnacie rozległy się szepty, pełne sprzeciwu i zwiastujące bunt.

- Cisza! – Umbridge krzyknęła szorstko. – Wiedzcie, że Ministerstwo jest łaskawe i pełne wybaczenia w stosunku do niższych. Każdy czarodziej mugolskiego pochodzenia lub półkrwi zachowa obecny status, pod warunkiem, że w ciągu sześciu miesięcy od wyjazdu z Hogwartu dokona zawarcia związku małżeńskiego z czarodziejem czystej krwi, przez co także przyczyni się do rozwoju naszego magicznego imperium, wydając na świat potomstwo czystej krwi – powiedziała miękko czarownica, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby spełniała się jej osobista utopia. – Małżeństwo musi być sfinalizowane i rzeczywiste. Czarodzieje zawierający fikcyjne związki to wrogowie Ministerstwa i spiskowcy, co skutkuje natychmiastową eliminacją. – Zaśmiała się. – Z przykrością informuję, że prawo nie obejmuje osób wcześniej zamężnych.

Nagle rozległ się głos z Sali:

- Taka jesteś teraz mądra?! Już nie pamiętasz, jak świetnie bawiłaś się z centaurami w Zakazanym Lesie? – Harry wstał i powoli rozpoczął wędrówkę w stronę przedstawicielki Ministerstwa. – Powinni cię wtedy zabić, nie mam pojęcia, czemu darowali ci twoje nędzne życie.

- Jak śmiesz występować przeciwko urzędnikowi publicznemu? – powiedziała, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

Harry także sięgnął po swoją, stali więc bez ruchu, celując w siebie nawzajem.

- Rictusempra! – warknął Gryfon, strzelając czerwonym światłem w Umbridge, która zablokowała zaklęcie bez trudu.

- Expelliarmus! – Czarownica rozbroiła zaskoczonego chłopaka, siłą czaru odrzucając go do tyłu. – Jesteś słaby, Potter, zrozum to w końcu i przestań bawić się w tą dziecinadę. Wystarczy – powiedziała, po czym ukłoniła się McGonagall, bladej jak ściana, i wyszła.


	6. Rozdział 5

Hermiona wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, czując wzbierające się pod powiekami łzy wściekłości. Mijając uczniów czystej krwi bardziej wciskała głowę między ramiona, którymi się objęła, aby nie widzieli jej twarzy. Słyszała szepty, płacze i żabie rechoty, brzmiące niczym wytykanie palcami. Jak najszybciej chciała znaleźć się na błoniach, wezbrać powietrza w płuca i na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć, z dala od współczujących, gardzących i szukających zrozumienia spojrzeń. Nie podda się. Nie odda swojej różdżki. Będzie walczyła aż ją zabiją. Zginie jako czarownica.

Nagle poczuła czyjeś silne palce, wbijające się w jej przedramię. Ktoś zatrzymał ją zdecydowanie:

- Hermiona, zaczekaj! Przecież wiesz, że to nic. Ja i Ron … Któryś z nas ożeni się z tobą. Mogę ja. Jesteś roztrzęsiona, wróć ze mną do zamku – powiedział Harry, wciąż nie puszczając jej ręki.

- Daj spokój, nie chcę Twojej łaski! Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz jak to brzmi? Chcesz być bohaterem zawsze i wszędzie, ale ja tego nie potrzebuję. Zostaw mnie teraz samą. – Wyrwała ramię z jego żelaznego uścisku i ruszyła dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Harry opuścił ręce w geście bezradności i śledził oddalającą się sylwetkę przyjaciółki, dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem korytarza.

Kiedy wreszcie Gryfonka znalazła się na zewnątrz, poczuła się lepiej. Sunęła w gęstej jak mleko mgle, raz po raz zanurzając stopy w mokrej trawie. Niebo przysłoniły szare chmury, powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Nie od razu wiedziała, gdzie właściwie ma zamiar się udać, dała się więc ponieść swojej intuicji. To, co czuła, było jakąś dziwną mieszanką gniewu, mobilizacji i rozpaczy, co łącznie sprawiało, że była zupełnie rozbita. Zdecydowała, że odwiedzi grób Dumbledore'a. Może on podsunie jej jakieś skuteczne rozwiązanie albo może chociaż znajdzie przy nim jakiekolwiek pocieszenie. Jego ciało złożono blisko klifu, wokół pojedynczych strzelistych drzew. Tak samo jak Harry, Hermiona nie była tam od czasu pogrzebu, czyli od końca zeszłego roku, kiedy największy czarodziej wszechczasów został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a.

Widząc już w oddali pomnik z białej, marmurowej płyty, dziewczyna dostrzegła, że nie jest tam sama. Czyżby ktoś wpadł na ten sam pomysł, co ona? Od tego momentu zbliżała się powoli, wahając pomiędzy ciekawością, a chęcią do pozostania w samotności przez jakiś czas. Stanęła za najgrubszym z drzew otaczających grobowiec, ostrożnie wyglądając zza konara. Zobaczyła szczupłą, wysoką sylwetkę mężczyzny, który trzymał ręce w kieszeniach eleganckiej szaty i wpatrywał się w płytę, na której spoczywały świeże hortensje o pięknym niebieskim odcieniu. Najwyraźniej przyniósł je ze sobą. Hermiona poznała go od razu po rozwianych, tlenionych włosach. Czego Draco Malfoy szukał na grobie Dumbledore'a? Rozgrzeszenia? Czasem zastanawiała się nad tym, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądała rola Dracona w tym wszystkim, ale wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć, że nie jest złym człowiekiem, a tym bardziej mu współczuć. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zauważyła, że pociera ramię w miejscu, w którym prawdopodobnie znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Wzdrygnęła się z przerażenia.

- Co Granger, sądzisz, że nie wiem, że tu jesteś? Nie łudź się. Co tu jeszcze robisz? Nie powinnaś czasem siedzieć w zamku i planować wesela z Potterem albo Weasley'em? Którego wybierasz, Bliznowaty czy Wiewiór, oto jest pytanie – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy z bezczelną obojętnością.

- A co, żałujesz, że nie z tobą? Pewnie z myślą o mnie twój ojciec wymyślił tą bzdurę. Wreszcie mielibyście w rodzinie chociaż kogoś z głową na karku zamiast zadu – odpowiedziała mu, dyskretnie zaciskając palce na różdżce w kieszeni.

- Nie wysilaj się, Granger – stwierdził, kiedy zauważył, że szykuje się do ataku. – I tak nie przeżyjesz tej wojny, więc nie mam zamiaru tracić z tobą czasu. Szczęścia na nowej drodze życia – rzucił sarkastycznie, po czym jeszcze bardziej wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie i odszedł niespiesznie, okazując swoją przewagę nad nią.

Przez chwilę Hermiona czuła się oszołomiona, jednak szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku. Chciała, żeby Malfoy kiedyś pożałował swoich słów, już ona się o to postara. Kiedy była pewna, że jest wystarczająco daleko, aby jej nie dostrzec, podeszła bliżej pomnika i przyjrzała się kwiatom, które przyniósł. Było to całkowicie sprzeczne z postawą, jaką miał w zwyczaju sobą prezentować, co wywołało w głowie Gryfonki jeszcze większy mentlik. Hermiona zerwała jedno źdźbło trawy i uniosła je na wysokość oczu. Gdy tylko skupiła wzrok na maleńkiej roślince, źdźbło zaczęło rosnąć, wydłużać się i zmieniać kształt, aż w końcu zamiast niego w dłoni dziewczyny znalazła się długa, piękna róża o dorodnym, karmazynowym kwiecie. Schyliła się i ułożyła ją tuż obok hortensji Malfoya. Ich kolory bardzo ze sobą kontrastowały, zupełnie jak ich właściciele.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, nie był zaskoczony widokiem, jaki tam zastał. Dean i Seamus siedzieli na fotelach w kącie, prowadząc zażartą dyskusję i namiętnie gestykulując. Obaj byli czarodziejami półkrwi, jednak honor nie pozwalał im na podporządkowanie się wrogowi, jakim był Voldemort. Przy kominku Parvati pocieszała wylewającą z siebie wodospady łez Eloise Migden, która zdążyła już utworzyć spory stosik zużytych chusteczek higienicznych, zalegających na podłodze. Harry zdziwił się natomiast bardzo, kiedy zobaczył Rona nachylającego się nad postacią Lavander Brown, skulonej w fotelu, również zalanej łzami. Mimo, że czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie przerywając, podszedł do nich:

- Yyy, Lavender … czy ty nie jesteś czasem czarownicą czystej krwi? – zapytał Gryfon, obserwując konsternację na twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

- No tak. Czemu pytasz? – odpowiedziała, ocierając rękawem mokry policzek.

- Bo ryczysz. Przecież jesteś bezpieczna, Śmierciożercy nie tkną cię małym palcem – powiedział, marszcząc brwi.

- I co z tego? To jest takie okropne! Zabiorą wszystkich, a ja zostanę sama. Też chcę wyjść za mąż jak reszta dziewczyn. A nikt mnie o to nie poprosi tylko dlatego, że jestem czystej krwi! – wykrzyczała, wybuchając kolejną falą płaczu.

- Lav, uspokój się. Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto cię pokocha – uspokajał ją Ron, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po złotych włosach. – Nie musisz brać ślubu pod przymusem, możesz wybierać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Och, mój Mon-Ron, zawsze taki mądry, taki zaradny! Ronusiu, ożenisz się ze mną, prawda? Tak po prostu, kiedy będziemy już pewni, że nasza miłość jest prawdziwa. – Lavender złapała go za ramię, patrząc na niego z błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Jasne, Lav, jasne – odpowiedział Weasley, po czym westchnął i ruszył za Harry'm w stronę ich dormitorium, gdzie liczyli na chociaż odrobinę spokoju.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia niewiele brakowało, a potknęliby się o zostawioną przy drzwiach, samotną parę skarpetek Rona.

- Sprzątaj czasem po sobie – mruknął Harry.

Towarzyszył im tylko Neville, który pielęgnował właśnie swojego jalosa, magiczny kwiat, który powierzyła mu pod opiekę profesor Sprout. Chłopak najwyraźniej starał się przetrzeć jego liście, jednak niechętny jalos wił się i odchylał za każdym razem, kiedy próbował zbliżyć do niego wilgotną szmatkę. Roślina miała fioletową łodygę i liście w tym samym kolorze, natomiast jej kwiat przybierał najróżniejsze odcienie niebieskiego, od błękitu w samym środku po ciemny granat na zewnątrz. Jalos był kapryśny niczym kobieta i tylko Neville miał wystarczająco dużo cierpliwości, aby się nim opiekować, zwłaszcza przy jego niepospolitej zwinności.

Harry i Ron usadowili się na łóżku rudzielca, położonym na końcu, tuż pod ścianą.

- Musimy coś zrobić z Hermioną. Nie mogą jej przecież tak po prostu zabrać. Co oni mają zamiar jej zrobić? Złamią różdżkę, wtrącą do lochu, za nic? – mówił Ron, gestykulując z przejęciem.

- Myślę, że wygląda to znaczenie gorzej. Zmuszą ją do katorżniczej pracy, będą głodzić, torturować. Zresztą nie tylko Hermionę. Pomyśl, ilu z naszych przyjaciół jest mugolakami albo półkrwi, oni też są zagrożeni. A ich rodzice? Rodzice Hermiony? Ona tego tak nie zostawi. – Harry założył ręce na piersi.

- To co, stary? Ty czy ja? To musi być któryś z nas – powiedział Ron poważnie, wyczekując na odpowiedź przyjaciela.

- Pamiętaj, że Hermiona musi się na to zgodzić, a nie wyglądała, żeby miała zamiar. Jestem w stanie to dla niej zrobić, ale to dla mnie takie samo uczucie, jakbyś ty miał się przespać z Ginny. No i właśnie, Ginny … - westchnął Harry, spuszczając głowę.

- Ty i Ginny nadal …

- Nie jestem pewny, ale ja, no wiesz … Chciałbym. Nie zapominaj jednak, że właśnie zaręczyłeś się z Lavender – czarnowłosy zmienił temat.

- Przestań, przecież to nie było na serio. – Ron machnął ręką, po czym zamyślił się, spoglądając w okno. Najwyraźniej Ślizgoni wykorzystali wolne boisko do zebrania się na treningu quidditcha.

- Nie odpuści ci teraz, jesteś zaręczony! – Harry dźgnął przyjaciela w bok, śmiejąc się przy tym dziko.

- Na łeb gnoma, w co ja się wpakowałem … Muszę szybko ożenić się z Hermionią. – Ron zbladł i w geście rozpaczy rozczochrał jeszcze bardziej swoje i tak ułożone w nieładzie włosy.

- Ja mogę wziąć ślub z Hermioną – powiedział Neville, patrząc na nich poważnie. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy wstał i do nich podszedł.

Było ciemno i wilgotno. Jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu były dwie świeczki, swobodnie wznoszące się nad kamiennym stołem, przy którym zebrało się grono najwierniejszych popleczników Czarnego Pana. Sztywno siedzieli na twardych krzesłach, spięci strachem przed ewentualną karą. Jednakże Lord Voldemort tym razem był w wyśmienitym humorze, zaczął się bowiem spełniać jego wielki sen o świecie idealnym. Nie musiał nawet zabijać mugoli, sami padną jak muchy, budując podwaliny nowego imperium, w którym nie było dla nich miejsca. Pośród jego sług brakowało tylko jednego, który wcześniej wykazał się poświęceniem dla sprawy, Dracona Malfoya. Jego miejsce było puste, gdyż chłopak nie miał szans wyrwać się z Hogwartu.

- Gratuluję, panie Ministrze – powiedział Voldemort, spoglądając na Lucjusza. – Pamiętaj jednak, że swoje stanowisko zawdzięczasz oddaniu swojego syna, nie własnemu. Niech cię to nie zgubi. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, niemal czując zapach strachu starszego Malfoya. – Severusie? – zwrócił się do czarnowłosego czarodzieja Czarny Pan.

- Tak, panie?

- Ty także zostaniesz nagrodzony awansem, udowodniłeś mi bowiem swoją lojalność. Twój powrót do Hogwartu jest niemożliwy na chwilę obecną, zostaniesz więc Wiceministrem, swoistym asystentem Lucjusza. Szkoda zmarnować twój talent – powiedział.

Snape i Malfoy ze sztucznymi, przyklejonymi uśmiechami na twarzach skłonili przed sobą głowy w geście szacunku. Żaden z nich nie był pewny, kto będzie czyją marionetką. Niezaprzeczalnie czekała ich próba sił.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wizyta Dolores Umbridge znaczyła dla mieszkańców Hogwartu tyle, że zaczęła się prawdziwa wojna, w której od razu zostali postawieni na straconej pozycji. Następnego dnia do zamku wprowadzili się Kingsley i Tonks, których Lucjusz Malfoy zwolnił ze stanowisk zaraz po objęciu stanowiska Ministra Magii. Był to tylko kolejny cios dla Zakonu Feniksa, który stracił wszystkich swoich informatorów w obozie wroga. Aurorzy zajęli wolne komnaty w wieży astronomicznej i od razu zabrali się do wzmacniania barier i wyszukiwania ewentualnych słabości w środkach ochronnych. W pierwszej chwili sensację wzbudziły także porozstawiane na wszystkich korytarzach wykrywacze czarnej magii, które kręciły się i buczały, wywołując ogromny zamęt. Wszyscy jednak szybko przyzwyczaili się do nietypowej, napiętej atmosfery, przechodząc w stan pełnej mobilizacji.

Po ogłoszeniu demagizacji mugolaków Hermiona spędziła kilka dni w swoim dormitorium, gdzie narażała się jedynie na świergoty Lavender. Ginny wielokrotnie próbowała ją namówić na rozmowę z Harry'm i Ronem, jednak ta wolała najpierw w samotności przemyśleć, co właściwie miała zamiar zrobić. Wiedziała jedynie, że na pewno nie stawi się w Ministerstwie i nie będzie dobrowolnie patrzyła, jak ropucha-Umbridge przełamuje jej różdżkę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dopiero po zadaniu przez profesor McGonagall wypracowania na trzy rolki pergaminu, którego tematem było zaawansowane precyzowanie cech transmutacji, Hermiona zmuszona była do opuszczenia Wieży Gryffindoru. Liczyła na to, że po prostu zaszyje się gdzieś pomiędzy regałami w bibliotece i nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzał.

Kiedy przedostała się przez cały zamek nie będąc zauważoną przez nikogo niepożądanego, była przekonana o sukcesie swojej wyprawy. Zajęła miejsce tuż przy dziale ksiąg zakazanych, w którym trwała właśnie walka pomiędzy dwoma sprzecznymi tomiskami, które szarpały nawzajem swoje skórzane obicia i okładały się wszytymi, aksamitnymi zakładkami niczym biczami, w międzyczasie wyrywając sobie strony, z których wiele zaśmiecało już podłogę. Pani Pince zapewniła ją jednak, że nie ma się czym przejmować, więc się nie przejmowała. Zebrała potrzebne książki, przywołując je z półek, po czym wyjęła czyste rolki pergaminu. Zakończyła przygotowania do pisania eseju, wygrzebując ze swojej nieco już przetartej torby samopiszące pióro, które samodzielnie zaczarowała, wzorując się na tym należącym do Rity Skeeter. Różnica była tylko taka, że jej pióro pisało wszystko dosłownie, bez szczególnych ubarwień, a także, że notowało myśli, nie wypowiedziane słowa. Bo jak inaczej Hermiona miałaby używać go w bibliotece, w której ciszy niczym cerber pilnowała Pince? Musiała tylko bardzo uważać, żeby jej myśli nie zboczyły ani na chwilę na jakiś bardziej osobisty temat. Otworzyła jeden z opasłych tomiszczy i zaczęła układać w głowie kolejne zdania, a pióro w tym czasie skrobało po pergaminie z niesamowitą prędkością.

Jej praca zmierzała już ku końcowi, gdy ktoś się do niej przysiadł. Chwilowo ogarnęła ją panika, jednak okazało się, że jest to Neville, więc odetchnęła z ulgą. Hermiona nie zauważyła, że chłopak zwrócił swoją uwagę w kierunku pergaminu, po którym nadal bazgrało pióro:

- O nie, to na pewno Harry albo Ron… - Neville zaczął czytać, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia. Gryfonka zerwała się i momentalnie wrzuciła swoje rzeczy do torby, nie kontrolując przy tym purpury odznaczającej się na jej zawstydzonej twarzy.

- To nic takiego, wiesz, po prostu wypróbowuję swój nowy magiczny wynalazek. Bardzo przydatny do nauki, tylko nie bardzo wiem, jak właściwie je skłonić do pisania tego, co powinno. Jest takie kapryśne … - mówiła nerwowo Hermiona.

- Szukam cię od kilku dni, ale w ogóle nie mogłem się znaleźć. Jest coś, o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- Jasne, Neville, wiesz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na mnie i na moją dyskrecję. – Położyła sobie rękę na piersi.

- To w sumie dotyczy ciebie – wykrztusił, obserwując zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. – Ja chciałbym zapytać... – Zaczął ciężko oddychać. – Czy ty zostaniesz moją żoną? – wyrzucił z siebie. Zapadła krępująca cisza.

Hermiona była totalnie oszołomiona, spodziewała się tej propozycji od Harry'ego czy Rona, jednak na pewno nie od Longbottoma. Prędzej podejrzewałaby Cormaca o takie zapędy.

- Och, Neville … Jesteś bardzo dzielny i prawdziwy z ciebie przyjaciel, ale ja właściwie sama nie wiem, co chcę z tym zrobić. Nie chcę wychodzić za żadnego z moich przyjaciół, znam was praktycznie od dziecka. To dla mnie po prostu za dużo, ale bardzo doceniam to, że zdobyłeś się na odwagę, żeby mnie o to zapytać – powiedziała.

- Nic się nie stało, Hermiono. Wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzisz, chciałem jednak, żebyś wiedziała, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Pójdę już. – Nim się obejrzała, już go nie było.

Było jej przykro, że w jakiś sposób zraniła Nevilla, w końcu odrzucenie do zawsze odrzucenie, nie ważne w jakich okolicznościach, zwłaszcza dla tak wrażliwego chłopaka jakim był Longbottom. Westchnęła i objęła się ramionami. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało być takie trudne?

Wypracowanie było już praktycznie napisane, postanowiła więc dokończyć je kiedy indziej, w końcu zostało jeszcze kilka dni terminu. Zarzuciła torbę na ramię, poprawiła białą koszulę i znowu rozpoczęła wędrówkę na ostatnie piętro, do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku, przeglądając notatki z minionego tygodnia. Nie zadali im zbyt wiele, większość profesorów zdawała się być bardzo rozkojarzona, czego powód był jasny dla wszystkich. Nie mogła w sumie narzekać, już od jakiegoś czasu potrzebowała chociaż odrobiny luzu, a w tamtej sytuacji stało się to niemal koniecznością. Nagle do pomieszczenia jak burza wpadła Ginny, z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. Rzuciła w kąt swoją torbę i wskoczyła na łóżko Hermiony, siadając naprzeciwko niej po turecku. Od czasu, kiedy ponownie zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać z Harry'm, była bardzo szczęśliwa, jednak nigdy nie była aż tak radosna.

- Mam dobre wieści!

- Też chcesz mi się oświadczyć? – zironizowała brunetka.

- Co? Nie … Wreszcie znaleźli dla nas nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią – mówiła podekscytowana. - W życiu nie zgadniesz kto to, więc nawet nie każę ci strzelać. To Charlie! Wraca z Rumunii i będzie nas uczył. Niesamowite, co? Już myślałam, że nigdy go nie zobaczymy. Przecież tak długo nie pozwalali mu wrócić do Anglii.

- To wspaniała wiadomość. Nie ma nikogo lepszego na to stanowisko – odpowiedziała Hermiona z przekonaniem. - Nie wiedziałam, że nie mógł wrócić. Dlaczego właściwie?

- Wyjechał z własnej woli, jednak potem zabroniono mu wrócić. Ministerstwo zrobiło z niego kartę przetargową, która pozwoliła im szantażować mojego tatę. – Ginny wyraźnie posmutniała na to wspomnienie.

- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale wiesz, zwolinili Tonks, Kingsleya …

- Nie, tata nadal pracuje, jednak i tak będzie musiał się zwolnić. Zajmował się mugolami, a teraz wszystko się zmieni – powiedziała ruda, wzdychając.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, kiedy Ginny wstała.

- A propos, rozmawiałaś już z Harry'm i Ronem? Nie mogą cię złapać od kilku dni. Harry niesamowicie martwi się o ciebie. Nie uciekniesz przed tą rozmową, Hermiono. – Pogroziła jej palcem.

- Wiem, wiem, po prostu nie mogłam się zebrać, chciałam wszystko przemyśleć. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia, chyba pójdę ich poszukać – Gryfonka zaczęła się zbierać.

- Czas najwyższy – odpowiedziała jej ruda.

Hermiona schodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego czuła ogarniający ją stres przed rozmową z przyjaciółmi, jednak jak się okazało, nie było ich na dole. Na tablicy ogłoszeń, zawieszonej tuż przy jednym z okien przeczytała, że McGonagall wyszła z inicjatywą stworzenia nowego Klubu Pojedynków, tym razem konkretnie przygotowującego do walk z ciemnymi mocami. Szczegóły zobowiązała się podać w najbliższym czasie. Dziewczyna nie była zaskoczona, w końcu nikt nie wiedział, kiedy przyjdzie im się zmierzyć ze Śmierciożercami, a dyrektorka na pewno obawiała się też, że w jakiś sposób zmuszą ją do opuszczenia Hogwartu. Hermiona doceniała jej wysiłek i to, że nie chciała zostawić ich na pastwę Voldemorta i jego popleczników.

Potem kontynuowała swoje poszukiwania na innych piętrach. Spacer po zamku nawet ją odprężył, a Harry'ego i Rona i tak nigdzie nie było widać i miała cichą nadzieję, że tego dnia ich nie zobaczy. Jej pragnienie nie miało się jednak spełnić, wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, niż sądziła.

Wreszcie zobaczyła ich, kiedy znalazła się na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Gdy tylko ją zauważyli, od razu przyspieszyli. Mimo, że przejście było szerokie, zostali zatrzymani przez tłum, przez który przeciskali się całą swoją mocą w obawie, że Hermiona znowu gdzieś zniknie. Nie ma co się dziwić, ukrywała się przed nimi kawał czasu. Odruchowo dziewczyna spojrzała także w drugą stronę, skąd przybyła. Stamtąd również wielu uczniów zmierzało w jej stronę lub przeciskało się w przeciwną, lecz jedna postać zdecydowanie górowała nad innymi, przez co dziewczyna dostrzegła ją bez większego problemu. Nie była przygotowana na to spotkanie, ze zdziwienia otworzyła szerzej oczy, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co ostatnio właściwie się dzieje. No i czemu było tu akurat tylu ludzi? Wszyscy akurat wybrali się na spacer czy co

Z jednej strony Harry i Ron, z drugiej zaś nieubłaganie zbliżał się Wiktor Krum. Wielu uczniów, widząc Bułgara, pospiesznie ustępowało mu miejsca, bądź też schodziło na bok, aby mieć lepszy widok na jego sylwetkę. Krum natomiast niewiele sobie z tego robił, uporczywie dążąc do spotkania z Hermioną. Sunął przez tłum, poruszając się szybko i pewnie. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdeterminowanego, za wszelką cenę próbował osiągnąć cel, cały czas wpatrywał się w jej twarz. Już z daleka Gryfonka mogła dostrzec, że tak jak podczas jego ostatniej wizyty w Hogwarcie, jest wyraźnie wykończony, co widać było na jego zmęczonej twarzy. Tym razem Bułgar nie miał na sobie jednak podniszczonych, podróżnych szat, tylko eleganckie, czarne spodnie, lśniące lakierki i śnieżnobiałą koszulę, która subtelnie zarysowywała się na wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Hermiona poczerwieniała, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoim wyglądem jeszcze bardziej przyciąga ciekawskie spojrzenia, a nie chciała przecież żadnych plotek wokół siebie.

Krum miał wyraźną przewagę nad Gryfonami, pierwszy więc dotarł do Hermiony, która stała z rozwartymi ustami, wyglądając wyjątkowo głupio, z czego zdała sobie sprawę dopiero chwilę później. Mężczyzna przez chwilę popatrzył w jej oczy, po czym niespodziewanie zniżył się i usłyszała ciężkie uderzenie jego kolana o posadzkę. Wiktor Krum wyciągnął w jej stronę pudełeczko z niesamowitym pierścieniem z białego złota, po czym świdrując ją swoimi czarnymi jak węgiel oczami powiedział:

- Wyjdź za mnie.

W tym momencie czas się zatrzymał. Jak przez mgłę Hermiona widziała zaskoczone twarze uczniów, przyglądających się im z każdej strony. Nikt się nie poruszył, wszyscy czekali na jej reakcję. Ciekawość zebranego tłumu z każdą sekundą osiągała zenit. Gdzieś w oddali dziewczyna dostrzegła też oszołomione twarze Rona i Harry'ego, którzy najwyraźniej wykrzykiwali coś w jej stronę, jednak do niej nie docierało nic.

- Hermiono, wyjdź za mnie – powtórzył Bułgar, patrząc na nią wyczekująco z niesamowitą determinacją, która zdawała się nie znosić odmowy.

Gryfonka jeszcze raz omiotła wzrokiem twarze przyjaciół. Niczym w kalejdoskopie widziała kolejne obrazy. Pomyślała o ślubie z Harry'm czy Ronem, o obrzydliwościach, które chcieli jej wyrządzić Śmierciożercy. Wszystko wokół wirowało.

- Tak – wypaliła wreszcie Hermiona, a wokół nich rozgrzmiała prawdziwa burza oklasków.


	8. Rozdział 7

Hermiona nie miała bladego pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie się zgodziła na ślub z Wiktorem. Na pewno nie był złym człowiekiem i nie miał także żadnych braków w aparycji, jednak zazwyczaj nie są to wystarczające powody, żeby się z kimś zaręczyć. Zrobiła to ze strachu? To było oczywiste. Mimo, że nie bardzo chciała się do tego przyznać, chciała pokazać Harry'emu i Ronowi, że potrafi poradzić sobie sama i nie potrzebuje ich współczucia i litości. Zwłaszcza Harry'emu. Tak czy inaczej nie miała innego wyjścia, musiała wyjść za mąż, a Krum nie wydawał się całkiem konkretnym kandydatem. Całe życie tylko latał na miotle i biegał na konferencje prasowe, była więc głęboko przekonana, że jego ciągła nieobecność zapewni jej wolną rękę i święty spokój. Po krótkiej chwili zamyślenia doszła do wniosku, że to obiecująca perspektywa.

Leżąc na łóżku w swoim dormitorium Hermiona zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie swoje idiotyczne zachowanie podczas oświadczyn. Gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, pewnie by się jakoś przygotowała. Chociażby doprowadziła swoje włosy do porządku czy coś … Jak przez mgłę pamiętała moment, kiedy Bułgar wsunął na jej serdeczny palec pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ona była zdezorientowana, on natomiast uśmiechał się, niczym gwiazdy hollywoodzkich filmów. Miała wrażenie, jakby nadal czuła muśnięcie jego ust na wierzchu swojej dłoni. Przyglądała się pierścieniowi, który z pewnością nie pochodził z mugolskiego świata. Zrobiony był z metalu, który dla niej był białym złotem, chociaż wcale nie miała pewności, że rzeczywiście nim był, ozdobiony niezwykłym kamieniem w kolorze kobaltowym. Mimo to najbardziej zaciekawiła ją inkantacja wyryta wewnątrz pierścienia. Cienki rząd pochyłych liter układał się w słowa w języku nieznanym jej ani żadnej z książek zbierających kurz na swoich okładkach w bibliotece Hogwartu. Cóż, dużo zagadek jak na jeden tydzień …

Nagle rozmyślania Hermiony zostały przerwane, kiedy do dormitorium wparowała naburmuszona Lavender Brown, a za nią Parvati, najwyraźniej starająca się udzielić jej wsparcia w jednym z poważnych problemów, jakie towarzyszyły jej przez całe życie. Obie wskoczyły na łóżko pod ścianą, wyzwalając przy tym odgłos protestujących sprężyn w materacu. Rozmawiały ze sobą gorączkowo, pochylając się nad jakąś gazetą.

- Jest jakiś problem, o którym nie wiem? – zapytała Hermiona, wpatrując się badawczym wzrokiem w Gryfonki.

- Tak i to ogromny! – Lavender uderzyła pięścią w kolano, demonstrując swoje przejęcie.

- To nic takiego, Hermiono … - mówiła Parvati.

- Jak to nic takiego? Spójrz na to! – Brown wskazała na gazetę. – W ślubnym dodatku do Modnego Kufra są same długie suknie! Kto pod czymś takim zwróci uwagę na moje nogi?

- Modny Kufer najwyraźniej chce zarobić na ludzkim nieszczęściu, Lav. Załóż krótką sukienkę, jeśli masz ochotę. Musisz przeglądać to coś, żeby wiedzieć, jak się ubrać? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na nią nieco z ukosa.

- Chyba żartujesz! Ślub jest jeden jedyny raz w życiu. Sądzisz, że twój sławny Krum chce zobaczyć na kobiercu miotłę? Prawda jest taka, że na swoim weselu trzeba być gwiazdą. – Blondynka obrzuciła pannę Granger pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Nie dbam o to, co chce zobaczyć Wiktor. Jeśli będę miała na to akurat ochotę, pójdę na swój ślub w dresach z wypchanymi kolanami. Jeśli mu się nie spodoba, trudno. To nie mój problem. – Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami, z satysfakcją przyglądając się zniesmaczonej koleżance.

- Jesteś jakaś aspołeczna, Hermiono. Powinnaś coś z tym zrobić – powiedziała z przekonaniem panna Brown.

- Nie przesadzaj, Lavender, Hermiona bardzo dobrze radzi sobie w kontaktach z ludźmi. Gdyby było inaczej, Wiktor Krum nigdy nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Możemy wrócić do wyboru sukienki? – zapytała błagalnie Parvati. Bardzo często rozluźniała atmosferę pomiędzy dwoma zupełnie różniącymi się od siebie Gryfonkami.

- Lav, czy ty nie jesteś czasem czarownicą czystej krwi? – Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi.

- No tak, a co? Masz z tego powodu kompleksy?

- Po co bierzesz ślub, skoro nie musisz? No i kto jest tym szczęśliwcem? – Hermiona zapytała, ignorując wcześniejszy przytyk.

- To, że mam status czystej krwi nie znaczy, że będę gorsza. Skoro wszystkie dziewczyny wychodzą za mąż, ja też wyjdę. Myślałam, że jesteście z Ronem na tyle blisko, że poinformuje cię o swoich planach.

- A on wie o tym, że jest zaręczony?

- Przyszedł błagać mnie, żebym się zgodziła. Jestem sensem jego życia. – Lavender złapała się za serce.

Hermiona i Parvati spojrzały na siebie, wytrzeszczając oczy. Żadna z nich nie znalazła w głowie odpowiedniego komentarza, w pełni oddającego ich odczucia.

Wieczorem Hermiona spotkała w Pokoju Wspólnym Harry'ego i Rona. Dla Harry'ego najwyraźniej jej zaręczyny z Krumem ostatecznie zamknęły tematy matrymonialne, jednak Ron wyraźnie miał jej za złe, że przyjęła oświadczyny i ostentacyjnie się do niej nie odzywał. Nie przejmowała się, bo wiedziała, że w końcu mu przejdzie, jednak kiedy dowiedziała się o jego planach ożenku z Lavender, naprawdę się na niego wkurzyła. Pieprzony hipokryta.

- Hogwart ostatnio wręcz huczy od plotek – powiedziała Hermiona, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko chłopaków. Harry odłożył pióro, którym skrobał po pergaminie i zwrócił się w jej kierunku, Ron natomiast udał, że nie dostrzega jej istnienia.

- Taa, mam tego dosyć. Koło Wielkiej Sali mają zamiar postawić tablicę ogłoszeń zaręczynowych. Nowy pomysł Ministerstwa, chcą wiedzieć zawczasu, kto się z kim chajtnie.

- A to ciekawe. Ronald będzie miał okazję, żeby się wszystkim pochwalić. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu odpuścił sobie poinformowanie mnie o zalegalizowaniu związku ze swoją wybranką serca, pogratulowałabym mu serdecznie, to takie słodkie – Gryfonka mówiła z ironią, patrząc prosto na Rona, pochylonego nad książkami. Ten jednak nagle rzucił piórem o blat i spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

- Po co to zrobiłaś? Przecież mogłaś wyjść za któregoś z nas. A wybrałaś tego debila. Nie masz pojęcia, kim właściwie jest, co robi. Z nami byłabyś bezpieczna.

- Ron, to był wybór Hermiony i nic ci do tego, musisz go zaakceptować. Krum jest w porządku, daj sobie z nim spokój – powiedział Harry.

- No super, też jesteś po jej stronie.

- Nie widzę problemu, z tego co wiem, to już jesteś zaręczony – wyrzuciła mu brunetka.

- I co z tego? Nie mam zamiaru się z nią żenić, gdybym chciał zginąć, włamałbym się do Gringotta. Zdecydowanie mniej bolesne. Skoro nie chciałaś mnie ani Harry'ego, miałaś jeszcze Neville'a. Ale nie, panna Granger jest taka wybredna, że musi klękać przed nią sam Wiktor Krum, żeby się zgodziła. W głowie ci się poprzewracało. Nie wiem, jak oboje możecie tego nie widzieć, on jest zachłyśnięty tą swoją sławą, zapatrzony w siebie, gbur jeden … - Ron wymieniał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że do Pokoju Wspólnego wkroczył właśnie Krum, we własnej osobie. Stał chwilę za rudzielcem, przysłuchując się jego opinii i uśmiechając się do Hermiony.

- Masz jakiś problem, Weasley? – zapytał Bułgar, szczerząc się do Rona.

- A co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś znać hasła.

- Jeśli się nie domyślasz, przyszedłem spotkać się z moją narzeczoną. Reszta nie jest twoją sprawą, będziesz mógł nacieszyć się Hermioną kiedy wyjadę upajać się swoją sławą, jak sądzisz. Możemy się przejść? – zwrócił się do Gryfonki.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała i ruszyła za nim w kierunku dziury w portrecie.

Spacerowali głównie po zamku, powoli wędrując korytarzami. Wiele dziewcząt rzucało Hermionie zawistne spojrzenia, jednak dla niej nie miały one większego sensu. Krum był rozluźniony i opanowany, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sytuacja, w której się znaleźli, była dla niego zupełnie normalna. Rozmawiał z nią uprzejmie, umiejętnie prowadząc rozmowę. Wiedziała, że się starał, jednak czuła się bardzo nie na miejscu, jakby to wszystko było jedną wielką pomyłką. Był kilka lat starszy, pochodził z innego kraju i wydawał jej się niesamowicie obcy i odległy. Żałowała, że nie znają się chociaż odrobinę lepiej, wtedy byłoby dużo prościej.

- Hermiono, wiedz, że jeśli rozmyślisz się w którymkolwiek momencie, masz do tego prawo. Jeśli nawet powiesz mi przy ołtarzu, że to nie jest to, czego chcesz, w porządku.

- Dzięki, ale sądzę, że podjęłam decyzję. Myślę, że to najlepsza opcja dla mnie. Dziękuję, Wiktorze, domyślam się, że to dla ciebie wielkie poświęcenie

- Przestań, żenię się z jedną z najpiękniejszych i najzdolniejszych czarownic na świecie. Sądzisz, że martwię się z tego powodu? – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Zawstydzasz mnie, możesz robić to częściej. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Zastanawiała się, jak to będzie wyglądało, zarówno przed, jak i po ślubie. Podczas zaręczyn wywabił ją od niezręczności, jaką byłby pocałunek przy całej szkole, zwłaszcza, że byłby to ich pierwszy. Ale jak będzie później?


	9. Rozdział 8

Wiktor Krum zapinał właśnie ostatni guzik swojego kostiumu do Quidditcha. Zawsze jako ostatni wychodził z szatni, lubił pobyć chwilę w samotności, zanim wystawi się na oczy czarodziejów z całego świata, którzy będą obserwowali każdy jego ruch, każdy sukces i każdy błąd. Tamtego dnia stresował się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, gdyż jako stosunkowo młody zawodnik nigdy nie miał okazji grać przeciwko drużynie Japonii. Nigdy nawet nie był w Japonii, więc była to jego pierwsza podróż do kraju wiśni. Czuł się po prostu zdezorientowany.

Nie mówił Hermionie, że wyjeżdża. W sumie to nie rozmawiał z nią od jakiegoś czasu, jednak nie chciał żeby czuła się przez niego osaczona i usunął się, dając jej czas na oswojenie się z nową sytuacją. Postanowił jednak, że w wolnej chwili poszuka czegoś, co jej się spodoba, żeby wiedziała, że myślał o niej podczas wyjazdu.

Sprawdził wszystkie zapięcia i stanął przed lustrem, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Srebrne litery wyryte na środku napierśnika połyskiwały w słabym świetle, układając się w jego nazwisko. Krum, czyli zwycięzca. W ostatnim czasie diametralnie zmieniono stroje zawodników, odchodząc od tradycyjnych szat, za co szukający z całego serca dziękował organizatorom. Luźny strój i powiewająca peleryna nie miały mu już więcej przeszkadzać. Miał na sobie przylegający do ciała, czarny kombinezon, ulepszony dodatkowo o sztywne wzmocnienia z matowego, magicznego materiału na łydkach i przedramionach, a także napierśnik i naramienniki. Wiktor zacisnął palce na drążku swojej miotły, Pogromcy, która z delikatnym szczęknięciem wysunęła się ze stojaka. Mężczyzna westchnął po raz ostatni i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z szatni.

Stadion przerósł najśmielsze oczekiwania Wiktora Kruma. Zastanawiał się, kim była osoba, która stworzyła tak niesamowity obiekt. Ku jego zaskoczeniu za podłoże boiska służył wielki staw, którego czerń toni wskazywała na dużą głębokość. Na jego powierzchni pływały białe lilie. Czuł na plecach spojrzenia widzów, którzy siedzieli na wyjątkowych trybunach, utworzonych przez gałęzie nadzwyczajnych rozmiarów drzew wiśni. Konary wydawały się nienaturalnie równomierne, stykały się z sąsiadującymi drzewami tworząc jakby ławki. Bułgar podszedł do jednego z niezwykłych drzew i zerwał najpiękniejszy z bladoróżowych kwiatów, który zobaczył, po czym schował go do kieszeni, z myślą o wysłaniu go narzeczonej. Środek stadionu wyznaczał garbaty, wznoszący się nad wodą most, zbudowany z czerwonego drewna, takiego samego jak barierki wokół stawu.

Na środku mostu wszyscy czekali już gotowi do rozpoczęcia gry, Wiktor pospieszył więc, aby do nich dołączyć. Zajął swoje miejsce wśród zawodników otaczających postać sędziego i dosiadł miotły.

- Mecz będzie sędziował dzisiaj … John Travers! – rozległ się głos komentatora.

- Wszyscy gotowi? Doskonale. Trzy … dwa … jeden … - Kafel poszybował w górę i szesnaście par stóp zawodników odbiło się od podłoża.

Wiktor leniwie krążył nad boiskiem, obserwując w dole grę. Bułgarzy szli łeb w łeb z Japończykami, tablica wskazywała wynik 60:60. Krum zwykle porównywał swoją pozycję do snajpera, bo tak samo jego zadanie polegało na oczekiwaniu i wyczuciu sytuacji. Musiał wybrać odpowiedni moment i wystrzelić. Bułgar obserwował kątem Traversa, który był jednym z nowych sędziów narzuconych z góry przez Ministerstwo. Wiktor podejrzewał, że byli to Śmiercożercy, których zadaniem było kontrolowanie przeciwników Voldemorta związanych ze światem Quidditcha. Obawiał się ich wpływów, jednak jak na razie nie miał powodów do narzekań. Sędzia nie miał do tamtej chwili zbyt dużo pracy, gdyż drużyna Japonii była nadzwyczaj zdyscyplinowana i ewentualne faule zdawały się być zupełnie przypadkowe. Wiktor lubił takie mecze.

- Levski do Ivanowej! Doskonałe podanie … A sytuację nad boiskiem cały czas kontroluje wielki Krum! – brzmiał komentarz.

Nagle dostrzegł złoty błysk wysoko nad boiskiem. Hiro Taku, szukający Japonii już pędził w tamtą stronę, nie było więc czasu na zwłokę. Krum poderwał Pogromcę i ruszył w pościg. Nie uszło to uwadze komentatora:

- To właśnie ten moment! Pojawił się złoty znicz! Taku na prowadzeniu, Krum siedzi mu na ogonie. Bułgarski szukający ma jednak ogromne szanse wyprzedzić Japończyka. Krum Przewyższa Taku umiejętnościami i dosiada prototypu nowego modelu miotły, który dostał w prezencie od twórców Błyskawicy. Ale zaraz … co też się dzieje tam w powietrzu?!

Wiktor przycisnął pierś do drążka miotły i przyspieszył gwałtownie, zrównując się z rywalem. Wydarzyło się jednak coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Hiro Taku gwałtownie uderzył w jego bok, boleśnie uderzając łokciem w żebra, po czym zrobił to ponownie. Gdyby nie ochrona napierśnika niewątpliwie uderzenie poskutkowałoby połamaniem kilku żeber. Krum nie mógł dostrzec twarzy Japończyka przy takiej prędkości, jednak był całkowicie przekonany, że było to celowe, jednak nie mógł pojąć, jaki Taku ma w tym cel, zwłaszcza, że przez cały mecz Japonia grała honorowo.

- Czyżby Taku próbował zrzucić Kruma z miotły?! Co na to sędzia? Travers pokazuje, że wszystko w porządku. Słychać sprzeciw widzów!

Japończyk zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zostanie ukarany, zaczął grać coraz bardziej agresywnie. W pewnym momencie uderzył Kruma tak, że rozerwał jego kostium, przy okazji przecinając skórę na plecach twardą częścią rękawicy. Wiktor poczuł ciepło krwi w tym miejscu. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, prawdopodobnie spadnie z miotły. Był to doskonały moment, aby wreszcie złapać znicz i zakończyć tę farsę. Krum oddalił się od Taku, wykonał efektowną śrubę, która zapewniła mu lepszą pozycję do zwiększenia prędkości. Plan Bułgara nie miał się jednak spełnić, gdyż w tym momencie Hiro Taku dosłownie wleciał w głowicę jego miotły, całkowicie zaburzając stabilność lotu miotły rywala. Wiktor za wszelką cenę starał się utrzymać, jednak mimo to cały czas się zsuwał, aż w końcu poczuł, że jego palce ześlizgnęły się z drążka Pogromu. Leciał w dół, pierwszy raz w życiu spadał z miotły. Starał się zachować przytomność umysłu, jednak po chwili zamknął oczy i poddał się sile, która tak drastycznie ściągała go w dół. Kiedy jego ciało dotknęło wodnej toni, zastępującej murawę boiska, Wiktor stracił przytomność i nie czuł już nic. Jego bezwładne ciało powoli opadało na dno, barwiąc przy tym wodę na karmazynowy kolor krwi.

…

..

Hermiona siedziała po turecku w swoim pokoju Prefekta Naczelnego. Celowała różdżką w szklaną kulę i wykonując odpowiedni ruch różdżką, szeptała słowa inkantacji, jednak ku jej frustracji każda próba skutkowała zaledwie pojawieniem się niewielkiego obłoczka dymu.

- Nigdy się to nie uda … - wymruczała do siebie, zeskakując z łóżka.

Kiedy się odwróciła, zauważyła, że zza okna obserwują ją niesamowicie zielone oczy. Wpuściła do środka ogromną, czarną sowę, która z oburzeniem udziobała ją w rękę, najwyraźniej w akcie zemsty za to, że kazała jej tak długo czekać. Po chwili jednak wystawiła nóżkę i pozwoliła Gryfonce odwiązać od niej zwinięty list. Rozwinęła go szybko i zaczęła czytać:

_Hermiono,_

_Wiktor miał wypadek podczas meczu w Japonii. Napisał mi o Waszej relacji w ostatnim liście, więc stwierdziłam, że pewnie chciałabyś wiedzieć. Nie martw się jednak, powoli dochodzi do siebie. Odwiedź go, jeśli będziesz mogła, na pewno bardzo poprawi mu to humor._

_Siostra Wiktora, Elena Krum_

- Cholera … - powiedziała Gryfonka, po czym narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła.

Chwilę zajęło jej znalezienie Ginny, jednak zdecydowanie potrzebowała jej rady. Wreszcie odnalazła rudowłosą w okolicach sali do transmutacji, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą odbywały się zajęcia.

- Ginny, Ginny! – krzyknęła za nią.

- Hermiona? Co się dzieje?

- Wiktor miał wypadek … Ja … nie jestem pewna czy powinnam tam jechać. Nie wiem czy byłby zadowolony z mojej wizyty. Pewnie jest tam jego rodzina, może ma kogoś… - Hermiona ciągnęła.

- Dziewczyno, co ty gadasz! Jesteś jego narzeczoną, już dawno powinnaś tam być. Skoro ci się oświadczył, to znaczy, że jesteście razem i nie ma nikogo innego. – Ginny pogłaskała wspierająco jej ramię.

- Jesteś tego pewna? – Hermiona założyła ramiona na siebie i przygryzła wargę, wciąż się wahając.

- Proszę cię, nie szukaj dziury w całym. Jedź, bo będziesz żałowała.

- Może i masz rację. Powiem tylko McGonnagall i lecę.

- Powodzenia. – ruda puściła do niej oczko.

Hermiona już miała ruszyć, jednak powiedziała jeszcze:

- Ginny … dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem panna Weasley.

…

..

Wiktora obudził przeszywający ból głowy. Syknął z bólu, jednak postanowił podnieść się, żeby zorientować się, co się stało. Kiedy jednak tylko uniósł się na łokciach, ból w plecach z powrotem przykuł go do łóżka.

- Nie wstawaj. Już zajmuję się twoimi plecami i zaraz będziesz mógł normalnie usiąść – powiedział dziwnie znajomy, kobiecy głos.

- W porządku.

Poczuł jak kobieta nachyla się nad nim i przykłada rozkosznie chłodne dłonie po obu stronach palącej rany. Potem słyszał tylko szept wypowiadanych pod nosem zaklęć i wreszcie odczuł niesamowitą ulgę.

- Możesz się już odwrócić. Zasklepiłam ranę, została blizna, ale nie sądzę, żeby jakakolwiek kobieta uznała ją za nieatrakcyjną … wręcz przeciwnie, nadaje ci charakteru – powiedziała kobieta. Wyczuł w tonie jej głosu, że się uśmiecha.

Gdy usiadł na łóżku ujrzał, że jego uzdrowicielką jest nikt inny, jak sama … Cho Chang. Stwierdził, że niewiele się zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania, a nawet jeśli, to jej uroda nabrała blasku dojrzewającej kobiety. Pamiętał ją z czasów turnieju trójmagicznego w Hogwarcie, miał okazję poznać ją dzięki temu, że była dziewczyną Cedrika Diggorego, innego uczestnika.

- Cho! Świetnie cię widzieć. Pięknie wyglądasz.

- Ciebie też Wiktorze. Widzę, że się nie oszczędzasz, ktoś powinien ci przydzielić przymusowy urlop – odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję za poskładanie mnie. Ech, cholerna Japonia … - westchnął.

- To nie była twoja wina. Słyszałam od ludzi, którzy cię przywieźli, jak było. Wszyscy są oburzeni, jak tak dalej pójdzie to będzie koniec prawdziwego quidditcha. Myślę jednak, że miałeś duże szczęście. Upadek z takiej wysokości mógłby zakończyć się dla ciebie dużo gorzej. Twoja siostra, Elena, czeka na korytarzu. Twoi rodzice też tu są. Poprosić ich? – zapytała wskazując na drzwi.

- Cho, są tylko oni? – zapytał Wiktor, zastanawiając się, jak Hermiona zareagowała na jego wypadek i czy w ogóle wie już o nim.

- Tak. Jeśli martwisz się, że kręcą się tu tłumy paparazzich, to nie musisz się nimi przejmować, skutecznie wszystkich wyrzuciliśmy.

- Dzięki Cho, za wszystko. Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć. Mogłabyś wprowadzić moich rodziców? Pewnie umierają ze strachu.

- Jasne, pójdę w tym czasie zobaczyć jak się mają inni pacjenci – odpowiedziała i zostawiła go samego z rodziną.

Marija Krum błyskawicznie wtargnęła do pomieszczenia, a za nią, zdecydowanie spokojniejszy Martin Krum. Jako ostatnia weszła Elena. Rodzice Wiktora byli czarodziejami, którzy wyróżniali się w tłumie Brytyjczyków dominujących w budynku Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Tak samo jak Elena mieli śniadą karnację, ciemne włosy i bezdennie czarne oczy. Wokół oczu Mariji rysowały się nieśmiało kurze łapki, jednak czarownica zdecydowanie należała do kobiet, które pięknie się starzały. Zapewne w młodości była bardzo piękna, jednak to dojrzałość przyniosła jej tak wyjątkową klasę i elegancję. Martin był przystojnym mężczyzną, mimo że jego włosy przyprószały już pasma siwizny. Jego oczy miały w sobie cień figlarności, zdradzały jego dowcipny charakter.

Marija usiadła na łóżku Wiktora i delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń.

- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? Twoja koleżanka opowiedziała nam o wszystkim. Tak się cieszę, że nic ci się nie stało … - mówiła zatroskana.

- Wszystko w porządku, mamo. Nie musieliście przecież przylatywać aż z Bułgarii. Jestem pewien, że Elena ze swoim gadulstwem świetnie dałaby sobie ze mną radę. – Wiktor puścił oczko do siostry, która odwdzięczyła się pokazaniem języka.

- Bez wątpienia. Znasz jednak matkę, uparła się, żeby dopilnować cię osobiście. Widziałem jednak, że miałeś całkiem niezłą opiekę. – Martin uśmiechnął się znacząco.

- Doceniam to. Jak długo muszę tu zostać?

- Tylko kilka dni, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Trener powiedział, żebyś odpoczął jak długo potrzebujesz – powiedziała Marija.

- Myślę, że nie będzie to potrzebne. Najlepiej odpoczywam na boisku. Eleno, czy wiesz może czy Hermiona … - zawahał się Bułgar.

- Napisałam do niej, pomyślałam, że na pewno zechcesz ją widzieć. Nie mam jednak żadnych wiadomości, czy się pojawi.

- Hermiona? – zapytała zdziwiona pani Krum.

- Przykro mi, że musicie się dowiedzieć o tym w taki sposób, miałem zamiar porozmawiać z wami o tym po powrocie. Zaręczyłem się – oznajmił poważnie, ze skupieniem obserwując twarze rodziców.

- Ale Wiktorze … jesteś tego pewien? Znasz dobrze tę dziewczynę? Nigdy wcześniej o niej nie wspominałeś – Marija wydawała się coraz bardziej zaskoczona.

- Szczerze mówiąc to nie znam jej prawie wcale. Jest niezwykłą kobietą i bardzo potężną czarownicą.

- Prawo Czystego Małżeństwa? – zapytał Martin, a Wiktor skinął głową.

- Mogłam się tego domyślić. Rozumiem twoje intencje. Żałuję, że musi się to odbywać twoim kosztem, ale rozumiem, że chcesz uratować tę dziewczynę. – Pani Krum westchnęła.

- Postępujesz jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. – Martin uśmiechnął się i wspierająco dotknął ramienia syna.

Do pokoju weszła ponownie Cho Chang, niosąc lekarstwa.

- Przepraszam państwa, mogłabym was przeprosić? Chciałabym zająć się jeszcze raną Wiktora.

- Oczywiście, panienko. Zrobimy sobie spacer po Londynie. Do zobaczenia później – rzucił Martin i wyprowadził rodzinę z pomieszczenia.

…

..

Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc ulice Londynu nie były tak zatłoczone, jak zwyczaj miały być. Hermiona deportowała się za którymś rogiem, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że nie zostało to przez nikogo zauważone. Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę tajnego wejścia do czarodziejskiego Szpitala Imienia Świętego Munga.

Brunetce zajęło dłuższą chwilę odnalezienie odpowiedniej sali, w której leżał Wiktor. Kiedy jednak tam dotarła, poczuła się dość niezręcznie, kiedy zastała Cho Chang smarującą jego plecy jakąś maścią. Ginny wspominała kiedyś, że Chang została uzdrowicielką, jednak Hermiona puściła to mimo uszu. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że poczuła gdzieś w głębi delikatne ukłucie zazdrości, jednak stłumiła je w sobie natychmiast. W pierwszej chwili chciała odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do Hogwartu, udać, że list Eleny nigdy nie doszedł. Zanim jednak zdążyła to zrobić, Krum jak na zawołanie odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy.

- Hermiona! – Twarz Wiktora rozjaśniła się i nie zważając na Cho wstał, żeby się przywitać. Od razu jednak się opanował i ponownie usiadł, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego tors jest całkowicie obnażony.

- Przepraszam … - bąknął spuszczając wzrok. – Na pewno znasz Cho z Hogwartu. Cho, to jest moja narzeczona, Hermiona.

Gryfonka zmieszała się słysząc, że Krum wprost nazywa ją swoją narzeczoną. Uzdrowicielka starała się ukryć zaskoczenie, jednak Hermiona zdążyła dostrzec jego cień na twarzy uzdrowicielki.

- Cześć – powiedziała Miona.

- Zostawię was samych. Do zobaczenia, Wiktorze – stwierdziła uprzejmie Cho i wyszła.

Wiktor założył leżącą na krześle obok koszulkę, żeby nie krępować Hermiony.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała Gryfonka niepewnie.

- Wszystko w porządku, to nie jest jakaś poważna rana. Japoński szukający zrzucił mnie z miotły, a sędzia nie zareagował. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Śmierciożercy.

- Taak, też tak myślę. Ale no nic, wojna to wojna. Pewnie kiedy dowiedzą się o moich planach względem ciebie zaczną krążyć koło mnie niczym chochliki kornwalijskie. – Roześmiał się. – Wpisałaś nas już na listę w Hogwarcie?

- Zrobię to jak wrócę.

- Oczywiście, jeśli się nie rozmyśliłaś. – Wiktor puścił do niej oczko.

- Przestań, dobrze wiesz, że robisz mi wielką przysługę. Wyobraź sobie, jak to by było, gdybym musiała wyjść za któregoś z moich przyjaciół. Wiem, że to tylko papierowe małżeństwo, Wiktorze. Czy ty i Cho… - Hermiona starała się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania, ale paliło ją bardzo.

- Zobaczyłem ją dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od trzech lat. Nie traktuj tego tak, jakbyś była mi coś winna. Sam nie wiem, jak to będzie wyglądało, ale możesz być pewna, że nie zrobię nic, co splami twój honor. To nie jest żadna gra, Hermiono i nigdy nie będzie – powiedział, dotykając jej dłoni.

Krum przypomniał sobie o zerwanym dla niej kwiecie wiśni, więc sięgnął po niego do złożonego nieopodal kombinezonu:

- Wziąłem go dla ciebie z Japonii, jednak jak widzisz jest dość sfatygowany. – Zaśmiał się, pokazując jej obszarpany kwiatek.

- Wiesz, nie szkodzi. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wzięła go.

Wiktor obserwował, jak wycelowała w kwiat różdżką i wyszeptała słowa inkantacji, co spowodowało, że w ciągu chwili z powrotem wyglądał tak samo, jak w chwili, kiedy zrywał go z gałęzi. Było to tym bardziej niezwykłe, że pomieszczenie od razu wypełnił jego zapach.

- Niesamowite – stwierdził Krum, po czym delikatnie wpiął kwiat w jej włosy. – Tu jest jego właściwe miejsce.


End file.
